SOMETHING
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Detalhes que são guardados sob sete chaves transparecem quando se trata de dois opostos. HieixBotan
1. Capítulo I

**SOMETHING**

_Detalhes que são guardados sob sete chaves transparecem quando se trata de dois opostos._

* * *

Respirar o ar puro e carregado de paz. Definitivamente, era o que ela desejava há tempos. Era verdade que todas as situações tensas envolvendo o Reikai e Yusuke Urameshi haviam cessado, dando uma trégua para todos viverem suas vidas normalmente, sem nada alarmante que os tirasse da rotina cotidiana do mundo dos homens.

O Makai agora era governado por uma pessoa de boa índole, e diversas formas de patrulhamento que evitassem a fuga de youkais para o ningenkai haviam sido impostas. É claro que acontecia às vezes de um youkai de baixa classe escapar e conseguir se infiltrar no mundo humano, mas era logo capturado e sentenciado a cumprir alguma tarefa como punição.

Botan, como boa assistente que era, ajudava Koenma com alguns trâmites do Reikai relacionados ao patrulhamento, porque o príncipe não tinha muita paciência para resolver as coisas sozinho. Ela estava sempre lá, de prontidão para ajudá-lo em qualquer coisa que o incomodasse, sempre com simpatia, bom humor e um jogo de cintura inabalável.

-Botan, temos um problema. – ele girou na cadeira, olhando para a moça parada bem à frente de sua mesa, com o usual uniforme rosa. Ela o encarava com ansiedade, esperando que não fosse algo de deixar os cabelos em pé. – O patrulhamento de Mukuro têm mandado demônios em quantidades absurdas para cá, esperando que nós tomemos alguma providência.

-E..? – ela o incentivou a continuar.

-E isso não pode acontecer! Foi definido que os patrulhamentos mandariam humanos de volta para o Ningenkai e manteriam os youkais por lá, treinando-os a...como eu posso dizer...se tornarem youkais mais conscientes. Se é que isso é possível...

-Mas então porque eles estão enviando-os para cá? Nós não temos nenhuma responsabilidade nessa parte, que eu saiba. – ela levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e ficou pensativa. É, até onde ela sabia, não tinham participação nesse processo.

-Disso eu sei, é aí que está o problema; Hiei não está com muito saco para cuidar dos diabos e, por isso, manda eles para cá. Como se nós fossemos um ensino supletivo de "como me transformar em um demônio bonzinho".

-Hiei? Mas ele estava se saindo bem nesse serviço!

Koenma a fuzilou com o olhar.

-Tá bom, já entendi. O que eu preciso fazer? – ela ergueu a mãos em sinal de derrota.

-Ir até lá, logicamente. – Koenma estava totalmente desinteressado e não pode perceber o choque que tomou o corpo da garota após a sentença; ir até o Makai era a última coisa que Botan gostaria de fazer na vida. Ainda mais para lidar com Hiei.

Por um momento, ela se desconectou do tempo real e parou para avaliar qual era o seu ponto de vista sobre o koorime.

Hiei exercia sobre ela um fascínio secreto e indefinido. Ela sentia receio em tentar trocar uma palavra que fosse com ele, mas admirava a imponência que aquele garoto com tamanho insignificante e aparência sombria transmitia.

Não era exatamente uma paixonite, porque Botan quase nunca o via, a não ser pelas reuniões que os amigos faziam no templo de Genkai. Mesmo assim, esses eventos aconteciam uma vez ou outra, geralmente na passagem do ano no ningenkai. Por conta disso, não se lembrava de Hiei o tempo todo.

Existia um período, porém, em que ela se atrevia a pensar nos dois juntos. Agradecia por ter uma imaginação fértil e isso ser algo que ninguém poderia descobrir

Quando o inverno chegava e com ele a neve. Os flocos gelados caíam lentamente, cobrindo todo o chão de branco, instigando dois corpos a ficarem juntos. Era nessa época em que a mente dela não dava muito sossego. Mas por quê justo ele?

Se fosse escolher uma pessoa parecida com ela, poderia ser Kurama ou Yusuke. Eram simpáticos, comunicativos e solidários. Mas Hiei não tinha nada disso.

Ela respirou fundo e voltou ao normal, se deparando com a cara de poucos amigos de Koenma dizendo "cai fora daqui". Tudo pelo bem de seu cargo.

Naquela noite, partiria para o Makai em busca de um acordo com o koorime.

Antes disso, mandou uma mensagem telepática a ele, avisando que precisavam tratar um assunto com uma certa urgência.

* * *

Ele observava a paisagem morta ao redor do castelo, sem muita empolgação. Aliás, sem nenhuma empolgação. Aquela rotina estava desgastando demais suas energias, e ele precisava demais lutar. Lutar com qualquer criatura que fosse. Há tempos não extravasava seus sentimentos de raiva que constantemente iam e vinham. Sentia seu corpo tenso e nada do que fazia parecia adiantar.

Dois youkais chegaram sorrateiramente, sem fazer barulho algum. Hiei não precisou se virar para saber que eles já estavam a postos.

Sentiu um leve formigamento no estômago, mas jamais deixaria isso transparecer a qualquer um. Às vezes, tentava esconder de si mesmo. Sempre fora muito controlado em relação à sentimentos, até mesmo com a própria irmã. Seu carinho e proteção beiravam a nulidade se alguém fosse avaliar o quanto ele demonstrava.

-Montem um forte esquema de proteção na entrada da barreira. Tem uma pessoa vindo para cá. Escoltem-na. Se algo acontecer à ela, eu mato vocês.

Os youkais tremeram de medo pelo tom de voz assustadoramente calmo que o koorime utilizou e saíram rapidamente dali, a fim de prezarem pelas próprias vidas.

Hiei suspirou. Não costumava ser melancólico, mas sabia que aquele encontro agitaria seu organismo, deixando-o mais cansado do que o normal. Antecipadamente, já estava ficando irritado.

* * *

Botan estava tremendo de medo. Sabia que isso era expressamente proibido no Makai, porque youkais eram como os cães; eles farejavam o medo de longe.

Engoliu em seco, aterrisando no solo, sentindo um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Aquele lugar era horrível!

É claro que ela já sabia de tudo aquilo, porque já esteve ali algumas vezes.

Sentiu o coração entalar na garganta pelo susto que tomou ao se deparar com dois youkais com aparência de salamandras, parados bem na frente dela.

-Senhorita, nos acompanhe. O senhor Hiei já está aguardando a sua chegada. – disse a salamandra verde. Botan achou graça na cordialidade do youkai, considerando o fato de ele ser uma salamandra falante. Concordou em segui-los em silêncio, prendendo a respiração vez ou outra pela tensão.

Nenhum dos dois youkais trocavam palavras, nem olhares. Ela não era nem louca de puxar uma conversa com eles, com medo de ser destratada e sabe-se mais o quê.

Caminharam por uns quinhentos metros, até chegarem na porta da torre principal do castelo, onde ficava a sala de reuniões. Botan subiu as escadas sozinha, porque os youkais haviam recomendado que assim fosse. Ela sentia as mãos suarem de nervoso, mas tentou não parecer tão pálida e gelada frente à uma pessoa que não era desconhecida. Hiei poderia até resolver matá-la se isso começasse a irritá-lo.

Assim que abriu a porta, avistou o koorime sentado na cadeira principal da extensa mesa de reuniões, com as pernas displicentemente cruzadas sob o móvel. As mãos trás da cabeça e o olhar fixo nela.

"Ele pensa que está aonde? Na praia?" ela pensou zombeteira, controlando o riso por imaginar Hiei de sunga, estirado em uma esteira na areia, lotado de óleo bronzeador, derretendo sob o sol.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima a Hiei. Não queria manter o silêncio, mas não fazia idéia do que falaria para quebrar o momento incômodo. Quando decidiu falar, ele começou.

-Eu espero que você não esteja perdendo o seu tempo em vir até aqui para reclamar da forma como eu estou organizando essa droga de patrulhamento. – ele foi curto e grosso, olhando tão profundamente para ela, como se estivesse a fim de despi-la.

Ela queria que aquilo fosse mais fácil. Queria apenas lhe comunicar o que deveria ser comunicado, levantar e ir embora.

-Bem, não sou eu quem está reclamando, na verdade... – ela começou, não alterando o tom de voz, evitando olhar o koorime nos olhos.

Mas não havia como fugir; encarou os olhos rubros e se encheu de coragem para dizer:

-Koenma pediu pra que não envie mais youkais para o Reikai. Como você sabe, ficou determinado que uma punição seria dada a eles e...

-Eu sei o que ficou determinado. – ele cortou, fazendo-a se encolher na cadeira. Ah, como ele adorava aquele tipo de submissão em que ela se encaixava perfeitamente. – Mas já estou de saco cheio de ter que gastar meu tempo com lixo.

Botan nada disse. Só conseguia observar as linhas das expressões dele. Como era bonito...

Demorou um pouco até que ela se conscientizasse sobre o porquê de estar ali.

-Hiei, eu preciso levar uma resposta para o Koenma. – ela desabafou, tentando não impor nada a ele – Por favor, colabore pelo menos desta vez...

Ele deu um meio-sorriso. Aquele sorriso devastador, sedutor, inteligente e enigmático que fazia cada nervo de Botan voltar à vida. Céus, porque estava sofrendo daquele jeito?

-Diga ao Koenma que eu estou fora dessa. Trabalhar para o bem dos outros já me encheu a paciência.

Como conseguia ser rude com uma pessoa tão boa? Como conseguia tirar ela do sério daquele jeito? Botan só precisava concordar com a vontade do koorime, se levantar e ir embora (mais uma vez).

-E o que você pretende fazer? – ela o desafiou, quebrando o protocolo de um possível monólogo que o encontro dos dois seria.

-Matar. – ele foi direto. Ela sentiu o sangue gelar.

-M-mas você não pode, Hiei...ainda está sob supervisão do Reikai. – ela estava assustada com a declaração dele, sentindo ao mesmo tempo choque e tristeza em saber que aquele que inspirava sentimentos de amor e paixão, de sonhos e imaginação, tinha o objetivo de sujá-los de sangue, sem ao menos se importar.

-Eu não estou nem aí. Pode ir embora e diga isso a ele.

Botan sorriu, um pouco triste. Sabia exatamente o que era de se esperar de Hiei, mas mesmo assim, as palavras ríspidas não lhe causavam bem algum. Por razões óbvias, não tentaria expor isso a ele. Seria inútil e totalmente em vão. Mesmo porque nem ela saberia sintetizar com palavras o que realmente sentia nas horas em que pensava no youkai de fogo.

-Não precisa ser irredutível. Eu só vim aqui tentar equilibrar o que está acontecendo. Se você está cansado de tudo, porque não vai embora para longe? – ela estava arriscando muito tentando ser compreensiva. Hiei detestava compreensão. Ele não queria ser compreendido.

Ele apenas estreitou os olhos, descruzando as pernas enquanto se endireitava na cadeira. Assumiu uma posição de governante, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

-Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos. E o que eu faço da minha vida não cabe a você, muito menos ao Reikai.

Ela suspirou, estampando um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso irônico, de pura falsidade, coisa que ela odiava.

-Está bem então! Faça como achar melhor. Eu vou indo. – Botan se levantou e ia caminhando em direção à porta, deixando o koorime para trás. Quando pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta e fez menção em forçá-la para abrir sua passagem, sentiu um vento cortante rasgando sua pele do rosto.

Girou o corpo rapidamente, batendo a cabeça na parede; a katana de Hiei estava cravada no concreto, a pouquíssimos milímetros de distância de onde ela estava.

Arfando desesperada pela rapidez dos acontecimentos, escorregou pela parede, sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem, até se sentar no chão; talvez pelo susto, sentiu que sua pressão estava baixa.

Antes que se desse conta, estava com as pernas abertas, fazendo o tecido do quimono escorregar e expor uma de suas pernas torneadas pela fenda que se formou. Hiei estava agachado bem à sua frente, entre suas pernas.

Aquela era a situação mais estranha e constrangedora que já havia ocorrido entre os dois, mas Hiei não parecia preocupado; carregava um sorriso de vitória, malicioso.

-Não dê as costas a mim, simplesmente porque quer. – ele começou, enquanto limpava o fio de sangue das bochechas rosadas de Botan com o dedo indicador. – Você não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz.

Botan estava aterrorizada, as pernas tremendo. Mas começou a entrar em estado de transe quando mirou os orbes rubros, como se estivesse ficando hipnotizada.

Sem nenhum movimento calculado, ela apenas inclinou o rosto para a frente, pronta para escrever sua sentença de morte.

Ela beijou os lábios dele.

No momento em que sentiu a pele quente dele em contato com a sua, fechou os olhos, desejando que ele também aproveitasse aquele momento sublime, em meio à toda aquela tensão.

Hiei ficou chocado com a ousadia, inicialmente. Quando percebeu que Botan estava relaxada, deixou as perturbações de lado por um milésimo de segundo que fosse.

Aquele beijo era lento. Um arrepio indescritível percorreu o corpo de Botan quando sentiu os dedos do koorime roçarem em sua nuca.

Ela não conseguiu contar quanto tempo aquilo durou. Ao mesmo tempo que pareceu ser demorado, passou num piscar de olhos.

Quando ela voltou à realidade, viu que ele já estava de pé, observando-a. Sua expressão continuava impassível como sempre. Não demorou até que ele se retirasse do local, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Botan entendeu que já tinha ido longe demais, e aquilo era tudo o que poderia acontecer. Era hora de voltar para o Reikai, sem levar em consideração o que vivenciou dentro daquela sala.

Com o remo, saiu voando pela janela, se concentrando ao máximo para não olhar para trás.

Ele apenas observava a razão da sua perturbação sumir entre o céu avermelhado.

Aquela, talvez, não fosse a última vez.

* * *

**Pode ser que haja continuação. Gostei de escrever alguma coisa com esse casal que, recentemente, comecei a admirar. Botan enjoou de Kurama e Yusuke e tá fazendo a rapa! Se gostaram, irei apreciar as críticas e sugestões.**

**Um beijo!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

-Como é? – Koenma exasperou-se ao escutar as notícias que Botan trazia do Makai. Se tratando de Hiei, ele não deveria ficar tão surpreso, mas sentia um fio de esperança pelo youkai de fogo.

Botan somente se encolheu por causa do berro que o chefe deu. Qual era a culpa dela, afinal? Que Hiei tinha um gênio difícil, todos sabiam. Que ele nunca entrava em consenso com nada, todos também sabiam. Depois de tudo, a cabeça dela doía um pouco e ela precisava muito relaxar.

-Ele disse que está de "saco cheio" de tudo, e que sua maior vontade é matar todo mundo. – ela suspirou pesadamente – Será que esse desejo pode ser concedido? – Botan piscou os olhos diversas vezes para Koenma, sorrindo, como se ele fosse a fada madrinha de Cinderella.

Koenma, por sua vez, olhou Botan de forma tão gélida e mortal, que a guia deu um risinho forçado e se pôs a caminhar para fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Embora a tentativa tenha sido em vão. Koenma ainda não havia terminado a conversa.

-Pode deixar – ele se largou na poltrona, cansado como sempre – eu vou cuidar disso.

Botan se dividiu ao meio; uma parte ululava com aquela decisão. Ela não precisaria retornar ao Makai e nem encarar saias justas novamente. A outra parte demonstrava um pouco de confusão. Ela gostaria muito de vê-lo outra vez. Enquanto tentava identificar qual porcentagem de cada parte era maior, Koenma percebeu sua alienação.

-Você 'tá bem? – ele se aproximou, estranhando o rosto inexpressivo da guia. Ele sempre achou Botan esquisita, mas nunca tinha sentido o ki da garota tão leve como naquele momento.

-Ah, mas é claro que sim! Voltei viva daquele inferno, por que eu deveria estar triste, Koenminha? – ela respondeu em alto e bom som, feliz e saltitante, com a cara de gatinha que sempre usava para disfarçar situações embaraçosas. Se Koenma desconfiasse da queda dela pelo koorime...

-Então vá descansar. Se eu precisar de você, mando o George Saotome ir lá bater na sua porta.

Botan sorriu e saiu de lá o quanto antes. Não seria interessante ficar dando pistas de graça ao príncipe do Reikai sobre os sentimentos dela por um criminoso.

E ela, na verdade, ainda não havia se decidido sobre o que realmente sentia; foi apenas um beijo e tinha consigo mesma de que as chances daquilo se repetir eram remotas, senão impossíveis.

-Botan! – uma voz familiar chamou-a enquanto passeava pelos grandes corredores do castelo do Reikai. Era Ayame, também guia espiritual e uma grande amiga.

Botan sorriu à ela e ambas deram um abraço. Com os trabalhos particulares de cada uma, acabou se tornando difícil a convivência que antigamente costumavam ter.

-Vamos nos sentar na beira do rio para conversar? Faz tanto tempo que não contamos as novidades... – Ayame sugeriu. Apesar de a sugestão ter causado um arrepio em Botan, ela chegou à conclusão de que deveria contar o que aconteceu no Makai para alguém. E não havia ninguém melhor para contar do que sua melhor amiga.

-Vamos! – Botan concordou, empolgada. As duas saíram andando aos risinhos, como se guardassem milhares de segredos e aquela fosse a hora de contá-los.

Koenma estava queimando seus neurônios para chegar à uma solução para o problema envolvendo Hiei. Seria inútil se tentasse, através da telepatia, convocá-lo para uma reunião extraordinária no Reikai. O koorime era capaz de enfrentar Enma-Daioh sem hesitar.

O príncipe bufou, em sinal de uma quase-derrota. O que faria Hiei ir até o Reikai?

As duas guias espirituais aproveitavam o pôr do sol púrpura, que só o Reikai tinha, para se divertir e suspirar.

-Koenma-sama é muito difícil, Botan. Suas oscilações de humor me deixam super insegura. Eu não sei o que ele realmente acha de mim... – Ayame parecia aflita com sua situação. Há tempos havia declarado o seu amor por Koenma, mas nunca havia sido correspondida à altura. Ele era muito ocupado e não ligava para relacionamentos.

-Pois eu acho que ele tem uma queda por você. – Botan afirmou categoricamente ao se lembrar do comentário que o próprio príncipe fez uma vez, onde confessou que tinha uma paixonite por Ayame, mas era tão idiota que não tinha habilidades em demonstrá-la. Nisso, os olhos da amiga brilharam e ela sorriu. Mulheres sempre seriam mais entregues às emoções do que os homens.

Botan sabia bem disso. E começou a sentir um desconforto imenso ao se lembrar do beijo que acontecera poucas horas antes.

-E você? Desde o Yusuke, eu não soube de mais nenhum amor seu... – Botan sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando a amiga citou o nome do ex-Reikai Tantei.

Os dois sempre tiveram uma ligação muito forte, desde o momento em que se conheceram. Naturalmente, Botan acabou confundindo as coisas e se apaixonou por ele, mesmo sabendo da existência de Keiko.

Aquele fato não a deixava nada orgulhosa, porque Keiko sempre fora sua amiga, e tinha a certeza de que as duas jamais poderiam competir pelo amor de Yusuke, ou a guia sairia perdendo feio.

Desse modo, preferiu guardar segredo sobre seu sentimento, mas somente Ayame ficou sabendo.

Botan agradeceria mais tarde a Hiei, por conseguir ocupar a vaga de tormento que existia em seu coração, antes liderada por Yusuke.

-É porque não teve mais ninguém! – a voz dela saiu mais esganiçada do que o normal, permitindo que Ayame chegasse à conclusão de que ela estava escondendo algo. E a cena do beijo parecia estar grudada com cola permanente nos pensamentos da guia.

-É uma pena. – Ayame fingiu que concordou com a sentença de Botan, mas sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

-Acho que eu desisti do mundo. Nunca tive sorte com ninguém e meu trabalho nunca me permitiu ter. Eu queria levar uma vida normal... – Botan admirava o nada, tentando imaginar como seria se ela fosse uma cidadã comum do ningenkai e tivesse que enfrentar a rotina diária de um reles mortal.

Ayame olhou-a, preocupada. Mesmo assim, encorajou a mulher de cabelos azuis a conversar com Koenma para pedir afastamento do cargo de guia espiritual. Botan sempre fora muito transparente, mas transparente até demais; era notável que ela estava sentindo falta de alguma coisa.

-Vai ser bom para você. Converse com Koenma. Depois que o novo rei do makai determinou que a paz fosse estabelecida entre os mundos, os trabalhos cessaram, você sabe disso.

Botan concordou com tudo e respirou fundo.

Qual a probabilidade de se encontrar com Hiei no ningenkai?

Zero.

Mesmo sabendo que Yukina agora residia por lá, ele não faria questão de visitá-la toda vez porque não queria deixar nenhuma pista que fosse sobre o parentesco entre ambos.

Botan já havia escutado isso.

-Eu vou falar com ele. Mas acho que vou descansar por algumas horas. Minha cabeça dói e eu preciso relaxar. – ela foi se levantando, limpando o quimono – Obrigada, Ayame, por estar sempre pronta para me escutar. Quero que dê tudo certo entre você e Koenma. Vou torcer por vocês, mesmo que seja de longe.

Ayame sorriu para Botan e o encontro das duas terminou por ali.

Botan só queria chegar ao seu quarto e se jogar no colchão macio e cheiroso, para permitir a si mesma lembranças de acontecimentos recentes. Onde será que Hiei estaria?

* * *

A porta rangeu, indicando que alguém estava entrando na sala. Koenma levantou o olhar e encontrou a figura de um Hiei marrento e mau-humorado parado à sua frente.

-Ah, que bom que você veio.

O youkai apenas continuou encarando o príncipe do Reikai em silêncio. Koenma detestava aquele tipo de comportamento, mas não poupou suas palavras e começou a sentenciar Hiei.

-Botan já te comunicou sobre a minha reclamação, certo?

Hiei permaneceu calado.

-Certo, e você não quis colaborar. Então eu estive pensando em um jeito de te convencer a me ajudar nessa situação. Na verdade, eu sei que você não ajuda ninguém. O que eu quis dizer foi colaborar mesmo. E você não vai colaborar, certo?

-Você pode ir direto ao assunto? – Hiei cortou, seco.

-Ouvi dizer que você está com o desejo de matar. Você adorava fazer isso antes de ter que prestar serviços para o Reikai, mas foi proibido de fazê-lo por razões óbvias.

Hiei estreitou o olhar; como aquela louca teve a coragem de expor o que ele havia dito sobre matar justo para quem não deveria? O que ela tinha na cabeça?

-Sem problemas, Hiei.

O koorime arregalou os olhos, em sinal de surpresa.

-À partir de agora, você está liberado de seu trabalho com o Reikai. Pode fazer o que quiser no makai, sem que deva favores a nós. Desde que...

Ah, é lógico que nada viria de graça. No mínimo Koenma, sendo o idiota que era, mandaria Hiei limpar a escadaria do templo de Genkai como pagamento, ou coisas piores.

-...você só faça o que quiser dentro do makai. Sei da permanência de Yukina no ningenkai e você tem passe livre entre ambos os mundos para visitá-la; Mas matar dentro do ningenkai está expressamente proibido. Caso o faça, você será severamente punido pelo Reikai.

Hiei estava ligeiramente surpreso; porque afinal estava tendo seu desejo realizado?

-E por quê eu deveria acreditar em tudo isso? – ele perguntou com um certo desdém.

Koenma suspirou.

As mãos dela suavam. Estava tão acostumada a conversar com Koenma que mal podia acreditar em todo o nervosismo que sentia, por conta de uma solicitação que gostaria de fazer a ele.

Mas, com passos determinados, foi caminhando em direção à sala do príncipe, afim de colocar um ponto final na sua infelicidade e ir atrás de todos os seus sonhos.

Ela ensaiou mentalmente diversas vezes, parada em frente à porta fechada. Retomou alguns pontos que julgou ser importante e encheu os pulmões de ar, tomando coragem para entrar falando de uma vez.

E foi exatamente assim que fez.

Abriu a porta de maneira brusca, com os olhos fechados, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir:

-Senhor Koenma, acho que a gente precisa conversar sério!

Em frações de segundo, conseguiu perceber o silêncio carregado da sala, e quando abriu os olhos, quase desmaiou; Koenma e Hiei a encaravam de um jeito que ela não gostou nem um pouco.

Mesmo assim, ficou sem reação quando viu quem estava ali com o príncipe. Porque ele estava ali? O que havia acontecido no pouco tempo em que estivera fora?

-Botan, estou no meio de uma conversa, hã...delicada. Pode ser depois?

Ela estava estática; o encontro dos dois olhares foi fulminante e ambos estavam grudados um no outro. Sentiu um arrepio pelo modo intimidante que o youkai tinha sobre ela.

-Botan? – Koenma chamou mais uma vez, estranhando a reação dela ao se deparar com Hiei.

-M-me desculpa! – ela foi se retirando o mais rápido possível – Depois nos falamos, senhor Koenma.

Quando bateu a porta, Hiei ainda estava com o olhar fixo onde a guia estava há segundos antes. Koenma observou a situação e, muito desconfiado, tentou retomar a conversa.

-Está acontecendo algo que eu deva saber? – ele tentou ser direto com a pergunta ao koorime.

-Não.

* * *

Já fazia alguns minutos desde que Botan chegara ao quarto e se jogou na cama. A grande janela de vidro estava aberta, permitindo que a luz do luar adentrasse o cômodo, enquanto o vento fazia a cortina dançar.

Foi uma surpresa agradável, ela teve de admitir. Hiei era tão cruel e gélido que isso passava a ser uma das características que ela mais adorava em toda a sua imponência.

Mas se ele estava ali, era sinal de algo sério.

Balançou a cabeça, como se fosse útil para espantar os pensamentos inócuos, que nas últimas horas vinham atormentando-a.

Caminhou em direção ao espelho do lavatório, fazendo menção em desatar os nós do seu obi para imergir na banheira fumegante que a aguardava para uma boa sessão de relaxamento.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas, sem nenhuma chama de vela ou lamparina, porque Botan adorava o brilho do luar iluminando seu quarto.

Através do espelho podia observar a lua. Com movimentos leves, deixou os tecidos finos do quimono escorregarem sobre a pele, até que formassem um bolo no chão; ao admirar sua nudez, sentiu o coração disparar violentamente ao se deparar, através da imagem no espelho, com Hiei parado à janela.

Juntou todos os tecidos jogados ao chão, cobrindo tudo o que podia em seu corpo. O rosto estava corado e o coração acelerado. Se virou para encontrar com os olhos rubros, que àquela hora, pareciam rubis.

Hiei estava ligeiramente surpreso e com os lábios entreabertos; nunca admirara uma beleza escultural como a de Botan em toda a sua vida.

Fora até lá para desembainhar sua katana e deixá-la a poucos milímetros de distância do pescoço da guia espiritual, por ter sido tão displicente com os comentários com Koenma.

Mas ficou estático, totalmente sem reação.

Eles nunca conseguiam pronunciar uma palavra quando estavam a se observar. Poderiam passar horas sem se comunicar e, ainda assim, entenderem que o que ebulia entre ambos era um sentimento sem definição; uma mistura de paixão, curiosidade, frieza e medo.

Com movimentos lentos e calculados, como um criança que teme espantar um pequeno pássaro à sua janela, Botan se virou, a fim de se vestir. Mesmo assim, não quebraram o contato visual por causa do espelho.

-Espero que tenha se dado conta da besteira que cometeu – Hiei começou.

Botan sentiu os nervos endurecerem; o que ela fez de errado? Dentro daquilo que foi combinado, estava tudo sob controle, até onde ela sabia.

Assim que se vestiu completamente, caminhou até a janela e parou bem próximo ao youkai de fogo, a fim de manter uma conversa calma em um tom de voz razoável, sem dar a chance a qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor escutar e deduzir que ela recebia uma visita ilustre, à noite, em seu quarto.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou com a voz aveludada, encostando no parapeito da janela.

-Koenma não precisa ficar sabendo exatamente sobre as minhas vontades atualmente.

Ah, aquilo.

-Foi você quem pediu para falar isso. Eu tentei te ajudar. Não que eu concorde com o fato de você querer sair por aí matando todo mundo... – Botan se justificou, mas achou melhor ficar quieta quando viu as pupilas do koorime se reduzirem a dois pontos minúsculos.

-Acho que você é burra. Ou se faz de burra.

Botan franziu o cenho, sentindo-se ofendida com o que ele disse.

-De qualquer forma, agora você pode ficar tranqüila, porque eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar. Se quiser contar ao Koenma tudo o que sabe, conte – ele olhou-a de forma maliciosa. Botan estremeceu. É claro que jamais contaria sobre o beijo. Sentiu-se um pouco estranha quando Hiei mencionou sua partida.

Ele virou de costas, se preparando para saltar da janela, quando sentiu a guia segurando a manga da sua blusa.

Se aquilo fosse uma despedida, que fosse decente, ela pensava.

Abraçou o corpo forte do youkai, afundando o rosto no tecido negro de sua roupa. Ficou naquela posição por longos e intermináveis segundos e Hiei não protestou. Botan pode perceber que o coração dele estava um pouco mais acelerado do que normalmente estaria, e sorriu ao constatar que aquela figura impassível, fria e calculista também sentia o coração disparar.

Ele partiu assim que ela se soltou, lançando um rápido olhar aos olhos rosados.

Botan sabia que ia reencontrá-lo.

Só não imaginava quando. 


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**

* * *

**

Koenma olhava Botan enquanto mordia a carne entre a base do polegar e o indicador. Parecia bastante desconfiado e incomodado, sem mencionar a certeza de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo debaixo do seu nariz, mas não sabia identificar o que era.

Isso o deixava possesso.

Apesar disso, sabia que sua guia espiritual favorita não faria nada para aborrecê-lo, e isso ainda o consolava, de certa forma. Recusar aquele pedido, depois de anos de convivência, seria muita crueldade. Ele por fim suspirou, derrotado.

-Pode ir.

Ela sorriu com sinceridade e ternura, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem em sinal de que estava prestes a chorar. Limitou-se apenas a isso porque o príncipe do Reikai não gostava de rasgação de seda.

-Obrigada, senhor Koenma. Estarei a postos sempre que o Reikai precisar.

-Eu aposto que sim. – ele respondeu com uma carranca.

Observou Botan sair pela porta, saltitante. A alegria dela às vezes o incomodava, mas somente porque ele nunca conseguira fazer o mesmo. Talvez estivesse na hora de rever seus conceitos sobre a vida e se permitir a sentir coisas que, no Ningenkai, se chamavam emoções.

* * *

Entre os galhos de uma árvore grande e cheia, era possível ser discreto e observar as pessoas sem dar o menor sinal de presença. Espiar a vida alheia não era seu passatempo favorito, a não ser quando se tratava de espiar sua irmã, só para garantir que nada a ameaçava.

O tempo estava gélido e os flocos de neve caíam com uma leveza quase irritante para ele, cobrindo o manto negro com pequenos pontos esbranquiçados.

Yukina, como sempre, estava feliz. A neve a fazia se lembrar do seu antigo lar, repleto de paz e serenidade. Ali no templo de Genkai pôde assimilar um pouco ambos os mundos, o que era muito agradável. Estar em contato com a natureza sempre fora o motivo que deixava a koorime mais contente. Hiei nunca entendera, e às vezes considerava aquela alegria uma idiotice. Havia uma pessoa que era quase tão tola como sua irmã; quando se lembrou dela, sentiu vontade de forçar um sorriso. Botan certamente estaria ululando em meio àquela neve toda, gritando e rindo feito uma idiota, se ele bem a conhecia.

Yukina vestia roupas pesadas para se proteger do frio e estava sentada em um pequeno sofá que ficava do lado de fora do templo. Sorria e falava com uma voz infantil enquanto um gato felpudo e branco rolava em seu colo, fazendo graça.

Logo em seguida, o gato desceu quando Yukina fez menção em se levantar. Hiei estranhou o sorriso que se estampou no rosto pálido dela; seria o idiota de cabelos laranjas chegando? Sentiu um nó no estômago ao se lembrar do marmanjo indelicado que tanto fazia sua irmã rir. Kazuma Kuwabara não era, nem de longe, o modelo ideal de pessoa que poderia estar à altura da dama do gelo.

-Botan-chan! – escutou a irmã gritar. Arregalou os olhos quando viu a guia espiritual atravessando o portal do templo, vestida com um casaco azul enorme e com algumas coisas estranhas – ao ver de Hiei – enroladas no pescoço. Eram extremamente coloridas e pareciam ser bem quentes, pela espessura do tecido. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos, pela primeira vez desde que ambos se conheceram.

Ele deduziu que ela ficava com uma cara ainda mais idiota vestida daquele jeito. Mas continuava linda de morrer, e ele odiava ter que admitir aquilo, mesmo que para si próprio.

-Yukina-san, quanto tempo! – ela falou em voz alta, enquanto abraçava a pequena koorime; era estranho o fato de estar abraçando a irmã daquele que a deixou desconcertada.

Hiei observava, curioso. Ali estavam duas das mulheres que mais tomaram o seu tempo precioso nos últimos anos, ocupando sua mente incessantemente.

-Botan-chan, fico feliz de ter vindo morar conosco. A baa-san vai ficar muito feliz em vê-la. Vamos entrar e tomar um chá bem quente, sim? – a pequena de cabelos esverdeados foi hospitaleira e gentil, como sempre. Botan sorriu, concordando. Por que diabos aquela criatura não era igual à irmã?

Ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigiam aos aposentos internos do templo, Botan arriscou olhar em volta do lugar onde estava, só por precaução. Sentia que havia algo ou alguém por ali, e poderia até adivinhar quem era. Porém, procurou acalmar um pouco as emoções para não gerar curiosidade em quem não deveria. Mas era certo o fato que ele estava nos arredores.

"Por favor, não vá embora. Quando anoitecer eu volto aqui para trocar uma palavra com você" ela tentou o truque da telepatia. Como não obteve resposta – mais do que esperado – achou melhor esquecer.

Hiei fechou os olhos. Como ele reagiria? Se tratando de romance, era um zero à esquerda, mas porque nunca sentiu vontade de ser melhor. Embora quisesse demonstrar que a presença de Botan ali era indiferente, sentia uma coisa estranha fazendo cócegas em seu estômago. E sempre quando sentia isso, apertava o cabo de sua katana com tanta força que seus dedos doíam. Que espécie de sentimento humano ridículo era aquele?

* * *

Depois de passar alguns momentos agradáveis ao lado de Genkai e Yukina, contando fatos e bebendo chá, as três caminharam em direção ao quarto que seria o de Botan daquele dia em diante. Simples e sofisticado, no melhor estilo japonês. Ao deslizar a porta de papel, Botan encararia um jardim japonês maravilhoso, além de poder escutar o barulho da água correndo no pequeno riacho.

Ela deu um gritinho de felicidade e largou as malas no chão, correndo para o lado de fora do aposento. Olhou e olhou, respirou fundo, suspirou...aquilo era, definitivamente, um pedacinho do paraíso.

Depois de algumas pequenas arrumações, todas se retiraram para seus respectivos dormitórios. A noite estava mais fria do que normal, um dos fatos que impedia Botan de ter um sono profundo e sereno. Ela não conseguia pregar os olhos por nada, se revirava no futon a fim de se aconchegar melhor, mas tudo era inútil. Dava para escutar o farfalhar das folhagens do lado de fora, por causa do vento e da nevasca. Seu sono costumava ser muito leve e, por esse motivo, acordava com qualquer barulho.

O que na verdade a incomodava era o fato de ter pedido para Hiei que a esperasse, mas não obteve nenhum tipo de resposta. Talvez ele realmente não quisesse a presença dela, ou não quisesse vê-la.

Botan se levantou, e enrolou-se no futon para ir até a cozinha beber alguma coisa que a relaxasse e a ajudasse a cair no sono. Levou um susto muito grande ao chegar no cômodo e encontrar Genkai sentada à mesa, sozinha.

-Baa-san, a senhora está bem? – perguntou.

-Tenho sono leve. Essas árvores fazendo barulho me irritam um pouco.

-Pensei ter escutado algo lá fora, por isso me levantei. – Botan mentiu, enquanto enchia um copo com água.

-Não se preocupe. Hoje o templo está sendo observado por ele.

Botan quase engasgou com a água que começara a bebericar.

-E-ele...?

Genkai demorou um tempo até começar a falar novamente;

-Às vezes Hiei vem ao templo para zelar pela segurança de sua irmã. Ele passa a noite toda de tocaia para protegê-la. Parece até um compromisso dele.

Botan arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente, evitando demonstrar qualquer coisa que fosse.

-Nossa, ele gosta muito dela, né? Imagina só, passar a noite toda aí fora, congelando no frio... – tentou se fazer de desentendida.

-Pensei que você pudesse sentir a presença dele também. Afinal de contas, é uma guia do Reikai.

Botan fez a usual cara de gatinha, como sempre que tentava disfarçar alguma coisa.

-Eu nã-ã-ã-ã-o – respondeu cantarolando.

Genkai não era inocente e nem alienada. Sabia muito bem de tudo o que estava acontecendo ali, porque uma vez passara por uma situação quase parecida.

-Jovens... – ela balbuciou, indo em direção ao quarto – Konbanwa.

-Konbanwa, baa-san. – Botan se sentiu o ser mais estúpido do mundo. Todas as pessoas que ela conhecia poderiam ser idiotas, mas Genkai, definitivamente, não.

Bebeu o restante da água em um gole só e bateu o copo na mesa.

Era hora de encarar o baixinho.

* * *

A camada de neve do jardim era bastante espessa, e a cada passo que dava seus pés afundavam com força. O futon já estava todo cheio de neve, mas isso não impediu que Botan caminhasse por mais alguns metros, até parar debaixo de uma árvore.

Assim que o fez, apertou o tecido da coberta com mais força contra o corpo.

"Apareça, por favor" ela suplicou. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia suplicar para Hiei.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ninguém apareceu. Os olhos cor-de-rosa já desistiam de encontrar o par de rubis que os hipnotizava.

Mas Hiei estava deitado em um galho bem acima da cabeça de Botan. Com os olhos fechados e um meio sorriso nos lábios, esticou um pouco um dos pés, fazendo com que um monte de gelo caísse diretamente nos cabelos azuis, com força.

No momento em que o fez, Botan deu um berro de susto. Hiei também se assustou e acabou caindo do galho, bem em frente a ela.

Quando se deu conta do estardalhaço, Botan levou as duas mãos rapidamente à boca, enquanto observava a figura do koorime caída no chão, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

-D-desculpa, Hiei – imediatamente se abaixou, ficando da mesma altura dele. Tocou em um dos braços dele, com a mais pura intenção de verificar se ele havia se machucado.

Arisco, Hiei não deixou que ela o tocasse.

-Baka onna.

Botan juntou as mãos sobre os joelhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Não gostava nem um pouco do fato de Hiei ser tão introspectivo, porque ela precisava desabafar para ele tudo de estranho que estava sentindo no coração. Mas era praticamente impossível desabafar com alguém como ele.

O costumeiro silêncio veio a calhar naquele momento; Hiei se levantou, fazendo menção em ir embora.

-Por favor, fique.

-Eu não entendo porque você faz tanta questão da minha presença. – ele respondeu, irônico. É claro que tinha a perfeita noção de que Botan estava começando a se apaixonar, mas sentia a necessidade de tortura-la um pouco.

-Pensei que a gente só fosse se ver denovo na próxima década. – ela riu baixinho.

-Eu não estou aqui por sua causa.

-Eu sei disso, Hiei – ela firmou mais o tom de voz. Não era tão burra a ponto de acreditar que ele estava ali porque realmente sentia saudades. Embora morreria de amores se ele batesse à sua porta com um buquê de rosas – por isso fiquei surpresa. Foi uma coincidência.

Ele estava de pé, quase de costas para Botan, que estava ajoelhada na neve.

-Você não está com frio? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

Hiei riu. Aquela risada sarcástica de sempre.

-Hn. Eu enfrentei coisas muito piores no makai. Esse clima não faz diferença alguma para mim.

-Quer que eu divida meu futon com você?

Ele sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, mas por uma questão de orgulho próprio evitou alterar sua expressão.

Hiei não respondeu. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e levantou o olhar para o luar.

Botan sabia que se tentasse alguma aproximação, não seria má sucedida. Assim como ela, Hiei também começava a se apaixonar pela guia. Mas a mesma não tinha a intenção de torturar ninguém.

Ela se levantou e jogou o manto sobre os ombros dele, puxando-o pelo braço com força, obrigando-o a se sentar junto com ela. Os olhos de Hiei estavam arregalados e ele não conseguia acreditar na ousadia de Botan ao fazer aquilo. Olhou para ela indignado, mas perdeu um pouco o chão quando viu ela sorrindo. Estavam muito próximos, envoltos pelo futon cor-de-rosa.

-Ah, Hiei...seja um pouco mais solto... – ela sussurrou baixinho, enquanto ia aproximando os lábios dos lábios dele. Deu um beijo suave e que durou alguns segundos, e Hiei nada fez. Não se manifestou contra e acabou permitindo que aquilo se estendesse. O perfume dela invadia suas narinas de modo que o enfeitiçava, e até gostava disso. Relaxou um pouco mais e passou um braço pelas costas dela, sentindo os fios compridos do cabelo roçarem em seus dedos.

Aquela coisa que sentia no estômago era o que os humanos sentiam quando estavam apaixonados?

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Botan sentiu a cabeça afundar lentamente no travesseiro de plumas. Se antes rolava na cama por causa da insônia, agora certamente ia ser impossível conseguir dormir. Ela estava feliz, com uma sensação de cócegas no estômago que jamais sentira em toda a sua vida, sentindo vontade de rir sem parar. Hiei era o absurdo em forma humana, sendo extremamente indiferente e displicente na maioria do tempo, mas mostrava com graça o lado mais escondido que possuía: o afetivo. Botan passou a noite inteira ao seu lado, na neve. O silêncio que costumava acompanhar ambos em todas as ocasiões em que se encontravam já não a incomodava mais.

_Assim que terminou aquele beijo travesso, ela olhou bem para os olhos rubros; eles tinham um brilho diferente, um pouco confuso e orgulhoso. Botan sorriu, satisfeita, enquanto analisava a expressão de nervosismo no rosto do youkai de fogo. Ela queria rir daquilo, mas achou melhor não irritar Hiei, temendo qual castigo enfrentaria caso o tirasse do sério. Pegou uma das mãos dele e pôs-se a analisar, como se fosse ler o destino dele. Acariciou as linhas, os dedos, as unhas. Notou que a mão esquerda tinha uma cicatriz estranha bem ao centro; sua curiosidade ainda a levaria a um lugar muito desagradável._

_-O que é isso? – perguntou, esperando uma resposta qualquer do youkai. Ele, com certeza, não seria dócil o bastante respondendo aquela pergunta._

_Ele olhou a cicatriz e deu um meio sorriso._

_-Um teste. – ele retirou a mão das mãos da guia, afundando-a no gelo que os cercava. Botan ficou um pouco intrigada, mas sabia que ele tinha outras inúmeras cicatrizes, cada uma com uma história assustadora e diferente. Hiei não estava a fim de gastar o seu tempo contando à uma garota boba sobre como se sentiu cravando sua katana em uma das mãos, como prova que suportaria a dor causada pelo implante de seu Jagan._

_Botan enlaçou os braços no braço esquerdo de Hiei, encostando o queixo no ombro dele. Ela precisava estar o mais próximo possível do koorime, porque sempre quando um dos dois ia embora, o destino ficava incerto. Ela queria passar a noite toda junto dele. Porém, o modo como Hiei lidava com aquele tipo de situação deixava Botan um pouco ansiosa. Ela gostaria de conversar durante horas e horas sobre o quão maravilhoso era aquele sentimento de paixão que ambos tinham e como o tempo parava quando estavam juntos. Seria possível alguém tão frio transmitir tanta energia boa?_

_-O que é isso tudo? – Botan deixou a pergunta escapar, ainda com o queixo encostado no ombro dele._

_-Isso o quê? – ele cortou, ríspido, sem se mexer._

_-O que nós temos... – ela fechou os olhos lentamente, temendo por uma resposta curta e grossa sobre como eles não deveriam apressar e rotular as coisas. Era tipicamente masculino, e no caso de Hiei, essa possibilidade se multiplicava por oitenta._

_Mas, para a surpresa dela, ele apenas suspirou._

_-É só o que temos. – ela sentiu um arrepio quando escutou aquilo vindo da boca dele. Depois de um tempo, quando parou para analisar de verdade aquela frase, constatou que não tinha entendido o real sentido do que foi dito. _

_Mas "é só o que temos" soou melhor do que qualquer outra coisa mais pertinente. E por conta disso, Botan achou melhor deixar o koorime em paz. Ele não fazia o tipo tagarela como ela._

_Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, Hiei se levantou, dando a entender de que estava na hora de ir embora. Botan odiava esse momento em especial._

_Ficaram frente a frente, somente trocando olhares. Botan, disfarçadamente, tentava afundar os pés na neve para ficar do mesmo tamanho do youkai, porque odiava o fato de ele ser tão pequeno e ela tão alta. _

_-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou curioso, ao perceber os movimentos dos pés dela._

_-Nada! – ela mentiu._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_-É porque tá muito frio, não é? Vamos entrar... – ela propôs, sem se dar conta do que estava falando. Quando realmente percebeu, notou o quão horrível aquilo soava._

_-Hoje não. Boa noite. – ele disse calmamente. Botan suspirou, entendendo que eles não estavam sozinhos ali. Hiei se preocupava muito com o que Yukina pudesse ver ou ouvir, e ela sabia que aquilo não era por mal. Um dia ainda teria o koorime inteiramente só para ela. Se aproximou rapidamente e beijou os lábios quentes de Hiei, conseguindo ainda arrancar um arregalar de olhos por parte dele._

_-Espero te ver logo. – ela completou, saindo correndo em meio ao jardim coberto de gelo, até sumir da vista dele._

Botan riu, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro. Olhou para o relógio e quase gritou quando viu que eram cinco e meia da madrugada. Não que ela fosse obrigada a levantar cedo; poderia simular uma gripe por ter ficado a noite toda coberta de neve, se aventurando a céu aberto. É lógico que a parte de ter ficado coberta de neve seria omitida, afinal não gostaria de ser interrogada por ninguém ali.

Enquanto caía no sono, Hiei a observava através de uma pequena fresta da porta. Ela era, sem dúvida, estonteante. Apesar da enorme diferença entre as duas personalidades, o jeito elétrico de Botan o agradava. Ele sabia perfeitamente que era o contraste do vinagre com o azeite.

Andou mais alguns metros até chegar à porta do quarto de Yukina; a porta também estava entreaberta e ele pôde ver a imagem serena da irmã repousando em sono profundo, dormindo como um anjo. Sua tranquilidade agora estava completa. Poderia partir em paz, porque daquele momento em diante, não sabia mais quando voltaria.

* * *

-Você tem certeza que o que vai fazer é certo?

Ele apenas suspirou, cansado.

-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta.

-Ok, ok...mas acho que você deveria se explicar à uma pessoa, não é mesmo?

Hiei sentiu-se muito incomodado quando o amigo tocou naquele assunto. É claro que Kurama Youko sempre dava um jeito de se intrometer na vida pessoal do koorime, ainda mais quando se tratava de assuntos amorosos; Hiei não levava o menor jeito com mulheres do ningenkai, mas Kurama sempre estava por perto para ajuda-lo.

Ambos se encontravam no meio de uma floresta próxima ao templo de Genkai, que abrigava uma passagem para o makai. Hiei tinha a intenção de voltar ao mundo das trevas sem que ninguém soubesse, para evitar contratempos ou questionamentos.

Mukuro recrutou o youkai de fogo para uma batalha contra youkais rebeldes e traidores de seu reino. Hiei sabia que ela podia fazer aquilo sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém, mas sabia também aque adorava pegar no seu pé e chama-lo para enrascadas como aquela nas horas mais impróprias.

-Preciso de um favor seu. – era muito perceptível o quanto Hiei odiava ter que pedir alguma coisa a alguém. Kurama era um dos únicos – senão o único – a quem ele confiava alguns segredos. Mas não foi preciso nem dizer nada.

-Eu vou ficar de olho nela. Ou melhor, nelas. Não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça.

-Assim eu espero.

O koorime sumiu em meio à floresta, deixando Kurama sozinho. O ruivo riu da preocupação do amigo, por ser algo pouco comum vindo de quem vinha. Nunca o vira caindo de amores por ninguém, a não ser por Mukuro, há algum tempo atrás.

Observou a neve que caía e suspirou, pensando em como faria para dar um jeito em sua vida amorosa. Se até Hiei tinha coragem de se entregar à uma paixão, por que diabos ele não teria?

Afinal de contas, Shizuru era muito mais madura do que qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecia.

* * *

Botan acordou tarde naquela manhã nublada. Sentiu sua cabeça pesar uma tonelada e tinha dificuldades para respirar. Ela realmente estava gripada.

Gemeu, preguiçosa. O corpo doía, como se um trator tivesse passado por cima dela. Cogitou jogar a culpa em Hiei, por conta de fazê-la se sentir tão tensa quando estava por perto, mas concluiu que seria injusto. Ela só estava daquele jeito por ter ficado até tarde no meio da neve.

Em épocas de frio, pessoas normais se beijam debaixo de milhares de cobertas, próximas à lareiras ou fogueiras, tomando chá ou algo que esquente. Mas não, como era Hiei, eles eram obrigados a ficar no frio, sem luz, sem chá, sem nada.

Yukina apareceu no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com chá e bolachas.

-Bom dia, Botan-chan. Trouxe um chá com bolachas para que você se sinta melhor.

Como ela sabia que Botan estava doente?

-Obrigada, Yukina-chan. Como sabia que estava me sentindo mal? – perguntou, enquanto pegava a bandeja das mãos de Yukina. Esta, por sua vez, sorriu docilmente.

-Você não parou de espirrar e tossir durante a noite. Achei que seria bom preparar um bom chá para que você sarasse logo.

"Será que ela vai continuar a me trazer chá depois que descobrir que tenho um caso com seu irmão?" – Botan pensou, horrorizada. Ela necessitava contar para alguém o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que Yukina seria a última pessoa no mundo a quem contaria.

Bebeu o líquido e conseguiu relaxar um pouco, sentindo que o vapor da xícara estava descongestionando suas narinas.

-É por causa da nevasca. Andei descalça na neve, e deu nisso. – Botan sorriu.

-Espero que se sinta melhor, Botan-chan. O pessoal vem ao templo hoje à noite. Vamos fazer um jantar para revê-los.

Botan congelou imediatamente; o pessoal ia até o templo? Isso incluía Hiei também?

-Que bom, Yukina-chan! Quem vem? – perguntou esperançosa, como aquela garota apaixonada que se arruma toda para ir à boate em que o príncipe vai estar.

-Bem, Kazuma, Yusuke e Keiko, Shizuru, Koenma e Kurama. Falei com Keiko-chan hoje pelo telefone.

Sentiu uma pontada de decepção por não escutar o nome de Hiei, mas sabia que ele estaria muito longe dali.

-Kurama também ligou. Disse que Hiei não vem porque está viajando à negócios.

Botan sentiu vontade de rir alto; imaginou Hiei vestido de terno e gravata, carregando um notebook e uma maleta de dinheiro, dentro de um avião, ameaçando com uma caneta de ponta dourada a aeromoça que não trouxesse seu pedido. Deixou um fino sorriso se formar.

-Imagino. Bem, vou tenta-la ajudar no que eu puder, Yukina-chan. Só não me peça para lavar a louça.

* * *

Durante uma reunião entre Mukuro e seus subordinados, Hiei não conseguia se concentrar no que estava sendo discutido, estava com os pensamentos vagos e muito longe dali. A mulher percebeu a alienação do aliado e se sentiu um pouco incomodada: ele não era do tipo que se perdia no tempo. Não desgrudou os olhos dele, curiosa em saber o motivo do devaneio.

-Concordo plenamente com o que Shigure disse, – atirou, mantendo o olhar fixo no koorime – o que acha Hiei?

O youkai de fogo levantou os olhos, despreocupado.

Não respondeu nada.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta.

-Eu não sou surdo.

-E por que você não responde?

-Já estou cheio disso. – Respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira. Saiu da sala deixando todos perplexos com a atitude, porém Mukuro foi a que mais se enfureceu.

-Com licença, retomamos qual quer que seja o assunto depois – ela tratou de ir atrás dele correndo para tirar satisfações sobre o ocorrido.

Hiei caminhou pelo corredor com passos calmos, se sentindo mal por deixar Botan sozinha, e sem saber quanto tempo isso ia durar. Ele gostava da companhia dela, dos beijos, do calor da respiração dela e, até mesmo, das idiotices que ela fazia.

-Hiei! – Mukuro gritou no meio do corredor.

Ele parou de andar. Não era comum obedecer às ordens dos outros, mas Hiei tinha muito respeito por Mukuro. Mesmo porque um dia já sentiu por ela quase o mesmo que sentia por Botan.

Mas ele não era de muitas palavras e nem de dar pano para manga. Permaneceu calado, de costas para ela.

-Não entendi o motivo da sua irritação. Se eu te chamei aqui, é por que quero sua participação, não somente corpo presente.

-O que você quer? – perguntou, desinteressado.

-Quero que me conte o que está acontecendo. – quando começou a considerar certas hipóteses, Mukuro percebeu que estava sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes.

-Desde quando o que acontece comigo te preocupa? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Mukuro suspirou, irritada.

-Eu deixei duas jóias sozinhas e desprotegidas no ningenkai. Isso não me deixa nem um pouco relaxado. Gostaria de voltar para lá o mais rápido possível.

Mukuro sentiu os músculos relaxarem. As duas jóias as quais Hiei se referiu eram as duas lágrimas derramadas pela sua falecida mãe. Aquela que ele sempre usava pendurada em um cordão.

-Bem, neste caso, tenho a certeza de que ninguém irá roubá-las. Eu irei te liberar quando toda a patrulha estiver terminada. Koenma nos enviou uma mensagem dizendo para educarmos melhor os youkais rebeldes. Como não quero nenhum tipo de problemas com quem é superior, preciso de sua ajuda para darmos andamento nisso. Assim que estiver concluído, você está livre. – ela respondeu amigavelmente, encostando uma mão em seu ombro.

-Isso leva quanto tempo? – perguntou, tenso.

-Seis meses.

* * *

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

A neve havia cessado naquela noite, mas o frio era cortante.

Botan estava doente, mas nada que a impedisse de rever os amigos queridos que chegavam ao templo para o jantar preparado por Yukina. Ela se sentia confortada com a atenção especial que recebera desde quando chegou àquele lugar, e quando viu Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara e Kurama chegando, seu coração acelerou. Hiei não estava entre eles, e ela começou a acreditar que era melhor deixa-lo de lado. Sabia que jamais receberia dele o carinho que sempre desejou receber de um homem, mas não deixaria de considerar aqueles momentos estranhos ao lado do koorime como muito especiais.

-Botan! – Keiko e Shizuru gritaram em uníssono, correndo em direção à amiga que, há tempos, não viam.

Elas se abraçaram e trocaram sorrisos e confissões sobre como sentiam saudades.

Botan sentiu-se normal ao avistar Yusuke, sua paixão antiga, há muito tempo enterrada. Sentiu uma leve fisgada no estômago, especialmente quando ele a abraçou.

-Como você está? – ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado, como se soubesse de algo que não deveria saber.

-Doente – ela riu – mas estou sendo muito bem cuidada.

Porém, quando viu Kurama se aproximar, algo se remexeu dentro dela. Ela precisava desabafar com alguém sobre os acontecimentos com Hiei, e acreditava que não havia ninguém melhor do que o ruivo para ajuda-la. Ele já deveria saber de algo, com certeza.

-Boa noite, Botan. – ele pegou a mão dela e depositou um pequeno beijo sobre o dorso.

"Ensine isso ao seu amigo, Kurama" ela pensou, desesperada.

Mas apenas sorriu em retribuição ao gesto cavalheiro dele.

-Entrem! Yukina arrumou uma mesa maravilhosa! – tentou parecer animada, mas logo retirou um lencinho do bolso do casaco para assoar o nariz assim que espirrou.

-Yukina-chan! – Kuwabara entrou na sala berrando, saltando como se estivesse em uma apresentação de balé, atropelando Botan.

Ela só olhou assustada para a poeira que o rapaz deixou para trás, mas logo deixou um risinho abafado escapar.

Os outros foram entrando e logo se acomodaram na ampla sala de estar do templo, servindo-se de chá e alguns aperitivos dispostos ao longo da mesa de jantar.

Genkai apareceu para saudá-los, um a um, enquanto Botan observava-os com atenção; apesar do passar dos anos, todos continuavam iguais. Até mesmo Yusuke, que agora se mostrava um homem maduro, ao lado de sua noiva que abandonara as vestes colegiais para utilizar roupas de executiva, sendo ela a gerente do restaurante de seus pais. Shizuru continuava trabalhando pesado em um escritório de design de moda e o ramo de atividade escolhido por ela era notável pelo modo como usava suas roupas; sempre descolada e incrivelmente sexy. Kuwabara recebeu uma boa dose de incentivo da irmã quando ainda frequentava a escola, e agora fazia parte de um renomado escritório de contabilidade em Tókyo. E Kurama, sempre daquele jeito calmo, reservado, misterioso. Botan olhava um pouco confusa para o ruivo de olhos verdes, e se perguntava inúmeras vezes por que não tinha escolhido ele para ser o alvo do seu cupido. Ele era o sonho de qualquer garota, era bonito, bem sucedido, simpático e muito, muito educado.

Não se deu conta do quanto olhava para ele até o momento em que ele olhou para ela. Botan sentiu um choque percorrer a espinha e tratou logo de desviar o olhar, sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

"Ótimo, agora ele vai pensar que sou uma fura-olhos" pensou, amarga.

Após um breve momento, Genkai convidou a todos para se sentarem à mesa. Fez a habitual oração e deu início ao jantar logo em seguida. Foi só então que Botan se deu conta da ausência de Koenma.

-Pessoal, alguém sabe se o senhor Koenma virá? – perguntou, sentindo-se péssima pela falta de atenção.

Um silêncio predominou na mesa e ela julgou que ninguém saberia responder à sua pergunta. Deu de ombros e continuou a se concentrar na comida em seu prato.

-Ele deve ter duas toneladas de papel para assinar, por isso não veio – comentou divertida, fazendo os outros rirem.

Mas ele não costumava faltar em eventos raros com a turma. Algo sério poderia ter acontecido, e ela começou a se preocupar de verdade. Aquele tipo de preocupação que a vinha consumindo durante todos os dias e que ela não sabia de onde vinha.

"Botan, chega" pensou, tentando se distrair com qualquer coisa que estivesse boiando dentro do seu prato de sopa.

Todos conversavam normalmente, descontraindo o ambiente, permitindo que Botan se torturasse por mais alguns segundos sem que alguém percebesse.

Quando ela ficava perturbada, o som do mundo se desligava; ela conseguia ver todos interagindo, mas tudo ficava em silêncio. Só conseguia escutar o próprio pensamento "pipocando".

"Onde estará Hiei agora...?"

* * *

Durante todo o dia, Hiei carregava um carranca de dez toneladas, desde o momento em que fora informado sobre o tempo em que seria obrigado a ficar no Makai.

Estava sentado em uma poltrona acolchoada de frente para uma enorme janela, avistando o céu cor-de-laranja, desinteressado e entediado. De repente, aquela vontade de dilacerar carne, de sentir cheiro de sangue e de matar havia cessado completamente. Tudo se tornou sem graça e cansativo desde que voltara para aquele lugar. Se sempre fora tão decidido e independente, porque havia deixado o seu motivo de tirar o sono para trás e aceitado ser subordinado de uma mulher que pertencia ao seu passado?

Ele se culpava demais por, às vezes, não ter controle sobre seus sentimentos.

Deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos negros, suspirando pela enésima vez seguida; o que faria agora?

Um par de braços finos enlaçou o seu pescoço, tirando-o imediatamente do transe, colocando em alerta todos os seus sentidos; era Mukuro.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez em que sentiu a pele dela em contato com a sua. Mas aquilo não lhe interessava no momento.

A raiva que Hiei carregava não era maior do que a consideração, mesmo sendo traído pela mulher que jurou de pés juntos ter para sempre como sua. Ele simplesmente não conseguia odiá-la.

-Estou te achando tão tenso – sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelos ombros musculosos.

Ele nada respondeu. Sentiu os nervos enrijecerem por conta da intimidade do toque de Mukuro, mas jamais demonstraria que ela poderia ser um ponto fraco dentro de toda a sua estabilidade.

Mukuro caminhou até ficar de frente para ele. Sentou-se no chão, entre suas pernas, e repousou a cabeça em uma das pernas de Hiei. Ele não se moveu.

-Sinto tanto a sua falta... Gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes – ela desabafou, fechando os olhos.

Hiei cerrou o punho com força para não descontar sua raiva daquele momento nela. Ele odiava passar por jogos sentimentais, especialmente os de Mukuro. Com certeza, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele, envolvendo outra pessoa. E, logicamente, não perderia o território que era seu para ninguém.

Ambos permaneceram naquilo por tempo suficiente até que Mukuro decidisse que era hora de chutar o balde; rapidamente, grudou os lábios nos lábios de Hiei, sem dar a chance de o koorime reagir.

Ele se esforçou ao máximo para não expressar espanto, embora a vontade de arregalar os olhos fosse muito mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas ele não fez nada e permaneceu parado, deixando Mukuro fazer com ele o que bem entendia. Até que se lembrou dos longos cabelos azuis balançando ao sabor do vento, dos olhos cor-de-rosa, da alegria momentânea que viveu ao lado daquela _baka onna_... Imediatamente, empurrou Mukuro na esperança de ainda ter tempo para não cometer um erro drástico. Arfou, agora sim com os olhos arregalados, como se acabasse de acordar de um pesadelo.

Mas era tarde.

Mukuro olhava para ele com surpresa – ele jamais havia agido assim antes, ainda mais com ela. Se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, era certo o fato de Hiei ter uma outra pessoa ocupando o lugar que antes – e sempre – pertenceu à ela.

Mukuro apenas observou a figura de um Hiei furioso se afastar. E, logo, sentiu o sangue queimar de raiva dentro de si.

Um terremoto começava a agitar as terras do Makai.

* * *

Entre todas as conversas e gargalhadas, Botan conseguiu achar uma brecha para fugir de todo mundo que estava dentro do templo, se aquecendo ao redor da lareira. Correu para o jardim coberto de neve, mas desta vez estava muito bem protegida do frio, considerando o fato de que parecia um zumbi por causa da gripe.

Conseguiu se infiltrar na floresta escura, iluminada apenas pelo luar, a ponto de sumir da vista dos seus amigos. Ela não queria estragar aquele momento legal com a sua crise existencial.

Caminhou alguns metros, até chegar à árvore que Hiei costumava descansar. Aquela árvore que cedeu espaço para ambos se beijarem.

Botan olhou para os galhos altos, na esperança de encontrar Hiei recostado ao tronco, com as pernas esticadas, empurrando um bolo de neve até cair em sua cabeça.

Mas não havia ninguém ali. Ela sentiu um vazio muito grande dentro de si, uma angústia que retorcia todos os seus órgãos, uma dor que não era insuportável, mas estava começando a incomodá-la muito.

-Por quê você foi embora? – sussurrou, embora soubesse que ninguém ia dar a resposta que ela esperava. E mesmo sabendo disso, ainda tinha uma fagulha de esperança, mas depois de longos minutos ouvindo somente o vento balançando as folhas das árvores, sentiu vontade de chorar.

E chorou.

Quieta, tímida, mas dolorida.

Sentou-se em uma raíz alta da árvore, podendo escutar os próprios soluços, e se culpava muito por todo aquele sofrimento silencioso.

Sempre soube o quão perigoso era se apaixonar, porque sofreu da mesma forma com Yusuke.

Sofreu tanto que não conseguiu evitar contar para o ex-Reikai Tantei sobre como ele virava a cabeça dela do avesso, e como tinha a certeza de que jamais seria correspondida.

Mas agora era diferente, porque tudo era incerto. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde Hiei estava, quando voltaria, o que sentia, nada.

-Botan. – uma voz suave a trouxe de volta à realidade, assustando-a.

Ao se deparar com Kurama, Botan sentiu algo diferente dentro de si. Não era esperança, mas sentia que aquele seria o momento perfeito de desabafar todas as suas mágoas para alguém.

Não conseguiu esconder o rosto avermelhado pelo choro e isso alarmou Kurama, que imediatamente correu para saber o que havia acontecido.

Se sentou ao lado da guia espiritual, observando como sua expressão alegre de uma hora atrás era somente fachada; Botan estava com um espinho cravado na alma.

-Por que está chorando? – perguntou.

Ela fungou diversas vezes, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada para que pudesse dar uma reposta decente ao rapaz.

-Eu só queria que ele me desse certezas... – logo, começou a chorar novamente.

Kurama odiava ver uma mulher chorando. Por mais tolo que fosse o motivo, aquilo o enfurecia, o deixava desconcertado.

Em reação àquela situação, abraçou o corpo feminino, afundando o nariz nos cabelos sedosos, sentindo o perfume que eles tinham. Acariciou os fios lisos, sentindo as lágrimas molharem o tecido da sua blusa.

-Acalme-se, Botan. Logo ele estará de volta. – tentou confortá-la.

-Como você sabe? É impossível alguém ter certeza de algo, vindo de Hiei – ela assoou o nariz no lencinho, deixando Kurama pensativo.

Realmente, Hiei era totalmente imprevisível e não deu nenhum prazo de volta. Suspirou, sabendo que não seria uma boa ideia expor alguns fatos para Botan, mas vê-la chorando daquela forma o impediu de se ético.

-Ora, não pense assim. Hiei me pediu para cuidar de você enquanto estivesse fora.

Imediatamente, Botan desencostou a cabeça do ombro de Kurama, olhando-o com seriedade após escutar aquela confissão.

-Como assim? – fungou, choramingando.

Kurama riu. Botan era muito linda, e aquela cara de criança chorona caía muito bem para ela.

-Ele me pediu, do jeito dele, para cuidar das duas joias dele. Você e Yukina.

Botan admirava um ponto inexistente, distraída, após escutar as palavras proferidas por Kurama, repartindo a frase em sílabas para entender se o que ela tinha escutado era verdade.

-Vê só? Ele gosta de você. E isso vem de tempos atrás.

-Como é? – ela perguntou, estática. Daquilo ela realmente não estava ciente.

-Hiei sempre teve uma queda por você. Sabe como é, os opostos se atraem... E desde aquela época do torneio das trevas.

-Mas isso foi há seis anos atrás!

Kurama se lembrou rapidamente que, nesse meio tempo, Hiei voltou para o Makai e teve um romance com Mukuro, mas achou muito sensato não entrar em detalhes sobre aquilo.

-Sim. Fique tranquila, Botan. Ele esperou todo esse tempo para tomar alguma atitude que fosse. Espere um pouco e logo vocês poderão conversar novamente.

Kurama sentiu um estalo na mente; Hiei estava tentando enviar uma mensagem telepática a ele.

Botan começou a falar sem parar, mas o Youko não conseguiu prestar atenção no que ela dizia, por tentar decifrar o que Hiei estava dizendo.

"Eu não voltarei. Mukuro desafiou minha alma."

Kurama sentiu o sangue gelar; "Mukuro desafiou minha alma" significava que ela atingiu Hiei diretamente na parte emocional, onde ele mais fraquejava. E naquele mesmo instante, estava encorajando Botan a ser forte para espera-lo... Logo, enviou um aviso para o koorime:

"Botan está comigo. Chorando. É melhor rever algumas coisas."

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Hiei sentiu uma fisgada no estômago.

Era por esse motivo que odiava se apaixonar. Nada era fácil, ainda mais se tratando de duas mulheres e ele.

Não que ele estivesse titubeando quanto à Mukuro, mas não conseguia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ela já ocupou bastante tempo na sua mente há tempos atrás.

E agora, Botan estava chorando. Por causa dele. Porque ele simplesmente atendeu ao chamado de Mukuro e ignorou o que havia plantado dentro da guia.

Sentiu a terra tremendo e sabia que era tudo por causa da raiva que Mukuro estava sentindo.

E se ele fosse embora, não duvidava que ela poderia ameaçar Botan, mesmo não tendo conhecimento sobre a guia espiritual naquele momento. O que não era uma dificuldade, se tratando de Mukuro.

Respirou fundo e tentou manter a frieza de sempre para lidar com aquela situação, embora soubesse que seria inevitável voltar à sala aonde estava e esclarecer algumas coisas com Mukuro. Mas quando se lembrou novamente da mensagem que Kurama lhe enviou, sentiu que estava à beira de um surto. O amor antigo, deixado no ningenkai, poderia morrer naquele instante se ele não tomasse uma providência. E uma coisa que ele odiava era ter uma responsabilidade.

Caminhou até a sala e não se surpreendeu quando viu Mukuro parada, ainda no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

-Eu vou embora. – disse, seco.

Mukuro levantou o olhar para ele.

-Quem é ela? – perguntou

-Não sei do que está falando. – mentiu, sentindo algo se remexer dentro dele.

-Você não mente. Não para mim. Quem é ela?

-Isso não é problema seu. Estou indo embora. – virou as costas e saiu andando.

-Eu vou descobrir. E quando eu descobrir, acho bom você estar preparado para o pior. – ameaçou.

Ele parou o trajeto que estava fazendo, e ela sorriu vitoriosa.

-Não se esqueça que quem escolheu esse caminho foi você.

Hiei se referia à traição de Mukuro. A traição que o consternou por intermináveis dias. A traição que ele viu com os próprios olhos: Mukuro nos braços de Shigure, o cirurgião que implantou o Jagan nele. Era engraçado pensar que aquilo foi há quase três anos atrás e, mesmo assim, Hiei continuava a dar assistência ao que ela precisava.

Mukuro não foi capaz de revidar o comentário, porque não tinha como se sair bem naquela história. E, daquele modo, permaneceu calada, apenas observando – mais uma vez- Hiei indo embora.

* * *

Quando voltou à realidade, Botan ainda estava falando.

-...acho que é melhor eu desistir de uma vez, porque não tenho chances, DE NOVO. – enfatizou a última palavra, se debulhando em lágrimas novamente.

-Não chore, por favor. – ele insistiu, acariciando o braço dela.

-NÃO DÁ! – berrou na cara dele, permitindo-lhe fazer uma careta como se acabasse de ficar surdo – Oh, me desculpe, não queria gritar com você...sou uma descontrolada mesmo...

-Eu entendo que seja difícil ter que esconder algo assim de todos – ele começou, cutucando o ouvido na tentativa de fazê-lo voltar a trabalhar normalmente – porque eu também sofro do mesmo problema.

-Oh... – Botan se sentiu incomodada por só conseguir se importar com seus problemas, quando na verdade, mais pessoas poderiam estar sofrendo do mesmo – Você também está apaixonado?

Kurama sorriu. Não precisou nem dar uma resposta, porque era explícito.

-Oh, meu Deus...Kurama, me perdoe, eu não sabia...e fiquei aqui falando de mim... – desculpou-se, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de uma pequena ponta de vergonha.

-Não se preocupe, uma vez ouvi uma psicóloga famosa dizer que ninguém morre de amor.

-Boas notícias! – Botan foi irônica em seu comentário, porém sorriu com a situação. Perguntar quem era a sortuda seria muita falta de educação?

-Posso saber por quem?

Não.

Ele hesitou um pouco em contar diretamente, mas sentiu que Botan era a pessoa ideal para a confissão. Mesmo porquê ela escolheu ele próprio para ser o alvo da sua confissão. Talvez fosse interessante ser recíproco.

-Shizuru. – disse com a voz firme, porém com a cabeça baixa.

-Ai meu Deus... – ela gemeu, levando as mãos à boca em sinal de surpresa. Ele a olhou assustado, como se tivesse confessado a morte de alguém – Não! Não estou querendo te desanimar, de forma alguma, eu estou... surpresa.

-Por isso preferi manter sigilo sobre esse assunto. Provavelmente essa seria a reação de todos.

-Eu estou em choque porque... vocês são tão diferentes. Não imaginava que isso fosse possível.

-Bem... e aqui estamos nós, com os nossos amores impossíveis, congelando no frio. – Kurama fez um gesto teatral, caçoando da situação que ambos enfrentavam.

Botan olhou para o céu estrelado, piscando vez ou outra. Sentiu uma leve brisa passar por ali e decidiu que não poderia esperar por Hiei sem saber até quando faria isso. Sua vida era legal, sem muitos acontecimentos, mas ela era jovem e alegre. Precisava viver e se apaixonar por si mesma.

-Quer saber, Kurama? Você tem mais sorte do que eu. Sua garota está logo ali e você não deve perder mais tempo.

Kurama sorriu e concordou.

-E quanto a você? – perguntou, preocupado.

-Quando for a hora certa de me encontrar com o meu garoto, eu nunca mais irei deixa-lo partir. – disse confiante e sorridente, se levantando do galho em que estava sentada, ajeitando as roupas e o rosto molhado para se juntar novamente aos seus amigos – Pense nisso.

Ele avistou Botan correr para dentro do templo, saltitante como todos adoravam que fosse. E até que o conselho dela não era ruim. Pior seria se tivesse a obrigação de ficar no Makai, muito longe de Shizuru.

Logo, sentiu a presença de mais alguém nos arredores, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao identificar quem era?

-Acho que você demorou um pouco. Ela já entrou. – Kurama disse.

-Eu sei. Não vim aqui pra conversar com ela.

-Oh? - dessa vez, o youko se surpreendeu.

-Eu poderei voltar daqui a seis meses. Antes disso, impossível.

-Pensei que era você quem ditava as regras, sempre. Mas pelo que vejo, tem alguém te controlando. – Kurama foi irônico.

-Não devo satisfações a você. Só vim até aqui para deixa-lo ciente, caso essa _baka onna_ decida ter outra crise existencial.

-Oh, e se ela tiver, eu é que vou ajuda-la a resolver? Eu que vou ficar ao lado dela sempre que precisar? Acho que os papéis estão invertidos nessa história, essa obrigação é sua. Ela é apaixonada por você e, logo, precisa de você, não de mim.

-O recado está dado.

-Acho que me enganei quando pensei que você dominava todas as situações. Parece que você não sabe lidar com sentimentos, Hiei.

-Raposa, eu não posso deixar minha vida antiga de lado por causa dela. Eu não posso criar raízes por aqui, sendo que não tenho nem onde morar. Eu sou um monstro, e ela é uma deusa. Tem alguma coisa errada nessa história, não acha? – Hiei foi áspero, apertando o cabo da sua katana conforme ia proferindo aquelas palavras.

-Está certo. Eu irei cuidar dela, apoiá-la quando for preciso e estarei ao lado dela sempre. Só não garanto que não irei me apaixonar por uma criatura tão incrível como ela. E aí, você não poderá me culpar, afinal de contas, foi sua escolha jogá-la nas minhas mãos. – Kurama conseguiu reunir forças para responder à frieza de Hiei.

-Não encoste um dedo na _minha_ mulher. – Hiei enfatizou sua possessão, e se irritou muito além da conta – Quando eu voltar, nós nos acertamos.

E assim como apareceu, sumiu de forma misteriosa entre a escuridão da floresta do templo.

Kurama cerrou o punho e rangeu os dentes, em um sinal de pleno nervosismo pela indiferença de Hiei. Mas a verdade era que, ele não deveria se meter naquela história. Poderia, sim, oferecer ajuda à Botan quando fosse preciso, mas o melhor a ser feito era conversar com Shizuru de uma vez.

-Você está falando sozinho? – a voz feminina fez a alma de Kurama sair do corpo, tamanho foi seu susto.

Shizuru ainda mantinha o hábito de fumar, mas não tanto como antes, e por isso foi até a floresta buscar um pouco de paz. Ficou muito surpresa em ver Kurama ali, sozinho. Não conseguia pensar em uma explicação plausível para ele estar ali.

Agora sim ele estava surpreso. Não duvidava da possibilidade de Botan ter corrido até a amiga para contar-lhe as novidades. Era bem a cara dela fazer aquilo. Se fosse verdade, ela havia feito um grandessíssimo favor.

-Acho que sim – mentiu – Mas que bom que apareceu por aqui.

-É mesmo? Posso me sentar aí com você? Se não se importar, claro. – disse, apontando para o cigarro.

Kurama apenas sorriu. É claro que ele era adepto à boa saúde, mas não conseguia imaginar que aquele detalhe pudesse ser um defeito naquela mulher que tanto admirava.

Quando ela se sentou, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Shizuru não era idiota e sabia muito bem que causava um certo incômodo no ruivo. Ela queria apenas testar se o incômodo era bom ou ruim.

-Botan estava com uma cara de choro. Engraçado como ela muda totalmente na ausência de Hiei.

Kurama congelou ao ouvir aquilo. Como ela era perspicaz...

-Sabe como é, Shizuru. Pessoas apaixonadas às vezes se desesperam.

-Eu não sei o que é isso há anos. – ela tragou o cigarro com força, soltando a fumaça em seguida. Estava se referindo ao único amor de sua vida. Aquele bilionário que cruzou sua vida de forma abrupta, estranha e rápida, muito rápida. – Gostaria de saber como é. Sou jovem demais para afirmar que só tive um grande amor na vida. – Ao concluir, jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando-o, pegando uma bala de hortelã e jogando-a na boca.

Kurama sentiu-se aliviado. O doce aroma invadiu a atmosfera que o cercava e o encorajou a ser um pouco mais ousado.

-Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria muito que você soubesse.

Shizuru sentiu o estômago formigar. Ela já sabia do que se tratava, porém a confissão dele a deixou se sentindo como uma adolescente. Ela sorriu e o encorajou a falar o que parecia estar pregado na garganta.

Mas ele não falou. Somente se aproximou e colou os lábios aos dela. O gosto do hortelã fez com que aquele beijo fosse muito mais doce do que ele sempre imaginou. Ela se deixou levar totalmente pela sensação que o ruivo causava, e estava adorando. Um beijo lento e sedutor, debaixo do luar, a sós. Era perfeito.

Desde quando Sakyo partiu, ela prometeu à si mesma que daquele momento em diante, seria somente ela e ela mesma. Não seria interessante se apaixonar por alguém, somente com a intenção de substituir o que seria insubstituível.

Mas seis anos se passaram. E alguns deles foram de extrema dedicação aos olhos esmeralda, que sempre estavam por perto, olhando-a como se fosse inatingível. Ela gostava daquilo.

Eles não trocaram uma palavra sequer, porque o beijo foi bastante demorado. Poderiam passar a noite toda naquele momento sublime, mas logo os amigos sentiriam falta de ambos.

Quando se separaram e trocaram sorrisos e olhares, decidiram que já estava na hora de se juntar ao pessoal lá dentro do templo, carregando aquele pequeno segredo como um motivo para o início de algo bonito e agradável. Eles estavam felizes.

* * *

Depois que todos foram embora, para a surpresa de Botan, Yusuke ficou. Pediu que Kurama – agora acompanhado discretamente por Shizuru – levassem Keiko até a casa deles, porque gostaria de ficar na companhia de Genkai por uma noite, alegando estar "com saudades de jogar uma partida de videogame com a velha".

Não era bem aquilo. Estava preocupado com a amiga, que ostentou uma cara inchada e vermelha durante toda a noite, tentando aparentar estar feliz quando na verdade estava péssima.

-Yusuke, o que você 'tá fazendo aqui? Deixou a Keiko ir embora sozinha? – Botan perguntou assustada ao encontra-lo no quarto dela, sentado no futton.

Ele deu um tapinha no acolchoado, pedindo para ela sentar.

Mecanicamente, seguiu o gesto dele e se sentou ao seu lado, um pouco desconfiada.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

-Por que justo Hiei? – o ex-detetive foi direto na sua pergunta, quase fazendo a guia espiritual enfartar.

-Co-como é?

-Não se faça de desentendida. Eu não sou idiota. O que ele fez para você estar chorando?

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar. Por que deixava tudo transparecer de forma tão idiota?

-Ele não fez nada, eu...

-Você sabe o perigo que corre se envolvendo com ele, não sabe? Hiei não é flor que se cheire, não tem piedade e muito menos sentimentos por mocinhas do Ningenkai. – Yusuke foi curto e grosso, aparentando estar furioso pela escolha que Botan fez.

Mas talvez as coisas fossem diferentes se o próprio Yusuke tivesse dado uma chance à ela, Botan pensou amarga.

-Ele não é nada disso. Os momentos que passamos juntos foram maravilhosos. Você não conhece o lado de Hiei que eu conheço. – ela respondeu, ríspida.

-Bom, talvez eu devesse conhecer mesmo. Neste momento, por exemplo, está lá com Mukuro, a eterna musa da vida dele. Você nem imagina que os dois já tiveram um romance, não é? E agora, o que me diz? Está segura? Está feliz?

Botan sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Yusuke nunca havia tratado ela como uma pessoa qualquer, gritando daquele jeito. E sobre Mukuro, não conseguia processar aquelas palavras que o amigo acabara de dizer. Como Hiei poderia ter sido tão frio – embora isso não fosse novidade – a ponto de deixa-la ali, sofrendo, enquanto estava muito longe, com uma mulher que talvez já tenha sido sua amante?

-Isso não é verdade... – tentou dizer, com a voz débil.

-Eu não suporto pensar em ninguém, ouviu bem, ninguém machucando você. – Yusuke começou, pegando as mãos dela, olhando fixamente nos orbes rosados – Sei que fui um tolo ao deixar você partir quando fiz a minha escolha, e sei também que não posso interferir nas suas decisões. Mas, por favor, não se deixe levar por pessoas que você nem conhece de verdade.

Botan se surpreendeu com as palavras de Yusuke. Aquilo tudo só poderia ser um pesadelo.

Então, mais uma vez, ela chorou. Chorou incessantemente, agarrada à camisa de Yusuke. Chorou tanto que logo caiu no sono, induzindo o ex-detetive a deitála no futton, para apenas acariciar os cabelos azuis, assistindo ela dormir como um anjo triste.

* * *

-Koenma, não pode fazer isso com ela. Veja como ela está sofrendo! – Ayame gritava, desesperada, correndo atrás de Koenma pelos corredores do palácio do Reikai.

-Não me venha com essa! – gritou de volta, entrando em sua sala, se jogando na poltrona, furioso. – Botan e Hiei... como isso pode acontecer? – falava sozinho, tentando entender uma situação que havia se passado por debaixo do seu nariz. Logicamente que, quando começou a desconfiar de tudo, obrigou Ayame a contar tudo o que sabia. E a guia espiritual não pode fazer nada, a não ser contar a verdade. Caso contrário, perderia o seu posto, a sua vida e Koenma.

Ela entrou correndo na sala e fechou a porta com força. Ofegava por conta do desespero, esperando Koenma se acalmar para poderem conversar.

Pelo motivo daquela confissão, ele acabou não comparecendo ao jantar no templo de Genkai.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio por vários minutos e, após isso, Ayame caminhou até a cadeira em que o príncipe estava. Apoiou as mãos delicadas no ombro dele, massageando-os levemente.

-Por que Hiei? Justo um assassino... – Koenma balbuciou, consternado.

Ayame achou que era hora de começar a agir.

-Nós não escolhemos por quem queremos nos apaixonar. É tão complicado como resolver um grande problema de matemática.

-O que eu vou fazer agora? Não posso deixar que fiquem juntos... – ele desabafou. Ayame parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e o encarou com seriedade.

-Você não vai fazer nada, senão assistir. Ela merece estar junto de quem ama. Sorte a dela em ter uma pessoa que corresponde aos seus sentimentos. – alfinetou.

Koenma havia entendido o recado e bufou, zangado.

O melhor a fazer era esperar. E ter uma conversa séria o quanto antes com Ayame.

* * *

Depois do sermão de Yusuke, Botan passou uma semana exata trancada no quarto, sem vontade nenhuma de se levantar da cama. Mas naquele dia ensolarado, resolveu que já era hora de parar com aquilo e seguir em frente. Talvez Hiei estivesse mesmo com Mukuro, enquanto ela estava jogando a vida no lixo. E o que mais queria era sentir sua jovialidade e alegria novamente, depois de um período tão difícil.

Se levantou, colocou sua melhor roupa e foi até o jardim admirar a neve que derretia com o sol. Observou bem o fenômeno, se dando conta de que aquilo poderia servir como lição; a planta que estava congelada tinha motivos para ser viva novamente e florescer. A primavera estava chegando.

Sorriu, satisfeita.

Não congelaria seu coração para sempre. E quando ele tivesse que florescer, com certeza seria a flor mais bela que nasceria.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_N/A: Pessoas que estão lendo esta fic, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Não consigo responder a vocês porque vocês não estão logadas ao site, então fica difícil nos comunicarmos. Procurei pegar as sugestões dadas por vocês e adaptá-las à história. Espero que estejam gostando. Estamos próximos do fim. Acredito que o próximo capítulo seja o último ou, no máximo, penúltimo. _

_Aproveitem!_

_Um beijo e até a próxima!_


	7. Capítulo VII

_N/A: Ta-da! Depois de alguns meses em hiatus, voltei para atormentar suas mentes insanas! Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic, e a música que aparece lá na última parte é "We found love" da Rihanna (achei que tinha tudo a ver com esse casal). _

_Gostaria de fazer um apelo emocional aos leitores dessa fic: É muito bom quando a gente gasta um certo tempo escrevendo um capítulo, se esforçando ao máximo para que ele fique bom e agrade a todos. Isso dá trabalho e gostaria de pedir que vocês deixem seus comentários sobre o que acabaram de ler. É rapidinho, não leva mais de três minutos, e me incentiva MUITO a continuar a escrever. Pelo menos umas 5 reviews e eu posto o próximo capítulo rapidinho, ok? (má). Obrigada pela atenção e agradecimentos especiais: **Estefani, Botans, Ayame-Ta** e **Kira Urashima**. Beijo, minna! _

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

-Preciso de uma cortina mais curta, aquela que eu tenho está muito grande – Botan falava ao celular, enquanto carregava um copo grande de café e atravessava a rua.

Terminava de ajustar os últimos detalhes do seu novo apartamento, localizado em um bairro comercial de Tóquio, muito agitado. Coincidentemente, ela acabara de se mudar para o mesmo prédio de Shizuru, que desde os últimos onze meses abrigava também um novo morador ruivo de olhos verdes.

A ex-guia estava feliz com a vida nova que levava; começou a trabalhar em uma loja de grife logo após chegar ao templo de Genkai e, em pouco mais de seis meses, já era a gerente do estabelecimento. Foi grata a tudo que Genkai e Yukina fizeram por ela, mas sentia que era hora de ser independente. Procurou incessantemente por uma casa, mas eram todas muito caras. Partiu para a caça ao apartamento perfeito, mas demorou bastante até encontrar o que ela chamava de "lar, doce lar".

Era de se estranhar que em quase um ano, sua vida fosse mudar radicalmente. Desde aquela noite de inverno, sentada junto a Kurama no jardim do templo coberto de neve, muitas coisas aconteceram.

Agradáveis ou não.

* * *

_9 meses antes:_

Naquela manhã de primavera, Botan recebeu uma mensagem telepática vinda de Ayame, pedindo que a ex-guia comparecesse ao Reikai imediatamente.

Julgando ser um assunto importante, se preparou para ir até lá, mesmo sentindo uma pontada enorme de desânimo; ela gostaria muito de não ser incomodada no Ningenkai, mas parecia que o príncipe do Reikai não daria trégua.

Enquanto flutuava pelos ares, alguns pensamentos lhe vieram à mente, como se soubessem que iriam incomodá-la; era melhor dar ouvidos ao que Yusuke disse? Hiei era mesmo uma pessoa cruel, capaz de brincar com os sentimentos dela?

Ela gargalhou. Sendo homem, é claro que sim.

Continuou a viagem, mas balançou a cabeça com força, como se assim fosse possível espantar todas aquelas coisas desagradáveis. Hiei tinha ido embora e não voltaria nunca mais – ela preferiu pensar.

Chegando ao castelo do rei Enma, não sentiu aquela ansiedade por estar de volta; não fazia nem dois meses que havia partido, então seria como se estivesse voltando de um período de férias.

O ambiente estava muito calmo, mais do que o normal, fato que ela estranhou.

Em um dos corredores, esbarrou em George Saotome, o eterno braço direito de Koenma.

-Olá, George!

-Senhorita Botan! Que bom que está de volta! – disse, enquanto abraçava a moça em um gesto exagerado de emoção.

-Er,George... – ela tentou interromper, constrangida. O demônio a soltou e a encarou desapontado.

-A senhorita não vai ficar, não é?

Botan respirou fundo. Nada naquele lugar era fácil, mas pobre George. Era uma criatura com extrema carência de atenção.

-Não. Koenma me chamou e disse que era urgente, só por isso que eu vim.

-O senhor Koenma passou a manhã toda trancado com Yusuke na sala. Por isso o dia está tão calmo. Ele não passou nenhuma tarefa para ninguém. – George explicou.

Botan achou aquele fato intrigante e, em frações de segundos, sentiu as pernas tremerem. Se Yusuke estava lá, era coisa séria. Respirou fundo, tentando se desvencilhar de George de uma maneira sutil, e quase vinte minutos depois, conseguiu.

As redondezas da sala de Koenma estavam desertas. Por conta disso, pôde abusar de sua curiosidade gritante e colou o ouvido na porta para escutar a conversa dos dois homens que estavam do lado de dentro.

Eles estavam conversando em um tom extremamente baixo, como se já soubessem que poderiam ser ouvidos de qualquer lugar dos três mundos, por pessoas erradas. Botan suspirou, desanimada. Se Yusuke estava lá, certamente algo estava errado e ele deveria tomar seu posto de detetive espiritual para solucionar qualquer que fosse o problema; e ela, sendo sua assistente, deveria ser informada sobre a situação para também ajudar, independente de ainda fazer parte do Reikai ou não. Ela apenas tinha pedido afastamento do cargo, não seu desligamento total.

Se esforçou um pouco mais para tentar ouvir a conversa. O que era tão secreto assim, que nem mesmo ela poderia saber?

_-Ela está bem melhor agora. Acho que tem uma certa facilidade em superar algumas coisas._

"Ela" quem? Estavam falando de Keiko?

_-Acredito que foi o melhor a ser feito. Ela me parecia muito satisfeita em ter conseguido sua liberdade e seria uma pena se alguém a frustrasse. _

Liberdade?

_-Eu espero que ela o tenha esquecido, mesmo. _

Afinal de contas, do que estavam falando?

_-Convencer Hiei não foi nada fácil. Ele estava decidido a voltar._

Botan arregalou os olhos, afastando-se da porta como se ela estivesse infectada ou algo do tipo, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos em um pleno sinal de surpresa e desespero.

Koenma e Yusuke estavam reunidos falando sobre a relação dela com Hiei, como se eles tivessem a total liberdade de dizer à ela o que fazer e com quem fazer, definindo o que seria melhor e o que seria perigoso, como uma mãe advertindo uma criança inocente sobre o que é certo e o que é errado. E ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Koenma impediu Hiei de ficar com ela!

Em um ato bruto, Botan abriu a porta com raiva, atraindo os olhares surpresos dos dois homens que estavam dentro da sala.

-Que direito vocês tem...! – ela começou a tentar gritar, embora a voz estivesse trêmula o bastante, indicando que ela estava prestes a chorar. A face tingida de vermelho, os olhos marejados, a postura rígida.

Raiva.

-Botan, o quê... – Yusuke parou de falar quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Se sentiu um pouco embaraçado com a situação, uma vez que ele teve parte no plano de Koenma em impedir que Hiei voltasse para perturbar a vida de Botan.

Koenma a olhava com os olhos arregalados, mudo por não esperar que ela estivesse ouvindo aquela conversa.

-Koenma – ela começou a soluçar – Depois de tudo o que eu fiz para te ajudar...

-Botan,eu...

-Você teve a coragem de fazer isso comigo.

-Querida, sente-se aqui por favor... – Yusuke a pegou pelos braços, tentando fazê-la se acalmar e sentar.

-Não encoste em mim! – ela gritou, se debatendo contra o corpo forte do detetive. Embora fosse em vão, ela queria se desvencilhar a todo custo dele. Por mais que tenham passado anos juntos e ela realmente tivesse _amado_ Yusuke, agora ela sentia raiva.

-Eu queria conversar com você a respeito disso, por isso te chamei aqui. – Koenma tentava manter a calma para não demonstrar insegurança.

Botan era sua ajudante, mas pelo tempo que passaram juntos a trabalho, acabou se tornando uma grande amiga também. Ela compreendia tudo o que ele sentia, dava conselhos, fazia piadas para alegrá-lo, ficava por horas ao seu lado, mesmo se ele não precisasse dos serviços dela. Ela ficava ali por puro prazer pela amizade que tinham. Em certo ponto, ele se sentia no direito de retribuir tudo aquilo, e por isso tentou fazer o melhor para ajudá-la. Hiei não era, nem de longe, o modelo ideal de pessoa para cuidar de uma jóia como ela.

O rosto dela estava rígido, mostrando claramente o quão furiosa estava. Tentava recolocar os pensamentos em ordem para se acalmar, mas se sentiu traída demais para ter algum resultado. Não teve outra alternativa, senão chorar. O fluxo de lágrimas veio tão intenso que sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e em poucos segundos já estava caindo no chão.

Se não fosse pelo amparo de Yusuke, é claro. Ele a segurou nos braços, sentindo o rosto dela enfiado na curva do pescoço. Ela fungava diversas vezes e o tecido da camisa dele logo se umedeceu por conta das lágrimas. Ele a levou até a cadeira em frente à mesa de Koenma, fazendo-a se sentar.

Koenma sentiu uma estranha pontada no fundo do peito, algo que só sentia quando Ayame começava a chorar por causa dele.

Mulheres são tão irritantes, pensou.

Sob o olhar suplicante de Yusuke, ele começou a falar.

-Botan.

Ela cobria o rosto com as mãos, soluçando compulsivamente.

-Botan, olhe pra mim.

Foi um pouco relutante com o pedido, mas aos poucos levantou os olhos inchados a ele. Koenma a achava ainda mais encantadora quando estava chorando.

-Sua liberdade – ele começou, fazendo-a franzir o cenho – No momento em que te dei essa liberdade, eu esperava que você fizesse planos para sua nova vida.

Ela não respondeu. Continuou encarando o príncipe com o mesmo semblante de dúvida.

-Vejo que você está muito bem agora. Tem um lar, um trabalho, tem amigos próximos a você. Está tudo bem, não é? – ele continuou falando com a voz sedosa, tentando se esforçar ao máximo para cessar o choro dela.

Botan sentiu um arrepio quando sentiu que Yusuke estava mexendo nas longas madeixas lisas, que agora estavam soltas. Ele estava posicionado atrás dela, deslizando as pontas dos dedos ao longo dos cabelos azuis.

-Eu gostaria que você tivesse uma vida segura. Gostaria que você estivesse segura por alguém que esteja ao seu lado o tempo todo, que te dê certezas e, principalmente, um futuro.

-O que eu faço ou irei fazer não é da sua conta. A vida é minha. – ela cortou, ríspida.

Koenma arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Vejo que você aprendeu até a falar como _ele_. – Koenma provocou-a em troca da agressividade da resposta que ela havia dado. Ela estreitou o olhar.

Ele apenas suspirou. Como resolver aquilo sem brigar com ela?

-Eu não sei se você sabe, mas Hiei teve um relacionamento muito sério com Mukuro há algum tempo atrás.

Botan se sentiu muito incomodada com a menção daquele fato. Certamente sentiu ciúmes em ouvir o nome dele associado ao de outra pessoa. Yusuke já tinha falado aquilo para ela, mas não sabia a veracidade da informação.

Ela continuou em silêncio, permitindo que ele continuasse.

-Mukuro intimou Hiei a voltar para ela na mesma época em que vocês começaram a se entender. E ele atendeu ao pedido dela no mesmo instante. Entre um romance que durou anos e outro que durou dias, nós sabemos exatamente o que acontece no final.

Botan sentiu as lágrimas novamente. As coisas costumavam parecer mais fáceis quando não eram planejadas, e foi exatamente por isso que ela apostou suas fichas em Hiei. Nada foi pensado, tudo estava acontecendo naturalmente, até que alguém resolveu se intrometer, se achando no direito de mudar o rumo da história.

-M-mas...mas eu gosto dele – ela soluçava, tentando enxugar o rosto molhado com a manga do quimono – Nada do que vocês me disserem agora vai mudar minha opinião.

Os dois rapazes suspiraram.

-É exatamente essa carinha que eu não quero ver. – Koenma cruzou os braços e encostou na cadeira.

-Você vai encontrar alguém à sua altura, Botan. – Yusuke se abaixou até que ficasse na mesma altura da guia, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos. Escutar aquilo de uma pessoa que a rejeitou alguns meses atrás era torturante demais. Sentiu que não havia mais nada para conversarem ali.

-Querem saber? – ela carregou a voz com raiva – Eu não me importo. É bom que aconteça esse tipo de coisa para eu enxergar em quem eu _não_ posso confiar.

Koenma e Yusuke se entreolharam.

-Você não está entenden-

-Não, quem não está entendendo são vocês – ela se levantou da cadeira, dando a entender que estava indo embora – Eu _gosto_ do Hiei. Eu vou continuar _gostando_ do Hiei e não me importo que Mukuro esteja no meio do caminho. Ao contrário de _certas_ pessoas, eu luto e demonstro o quanto gosto de alguém, isso para mim não é esforço algum.

Koenma sabia que a indireta foi pra ele. Naquele caso, a indireta servia até mesmo para Yusuke. Ambos se sentiram desconfortáveis pelo modo como Botan falou, já que jamais haviam visto a guia espiritual transbordando de raiva.

Eles voltaram ao normal quando escutaram a porta batendo com muita força.

Permaneceram em silêncio, até Yusuke se sentar na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Botan.

-E aí? Foi a melhor coisa a ser feita? – perguntou, desanimado.

_Ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu luto e demonstro o quanto gosto de alguém, isso para mim não é esforço algum._ Aquilo entrou no cérebro de Koenma e logo se espalhou como uma forte enxaqueca.

Ela quis dizer que ele era um covarde por deixar Ayame sofrer.

-Agora eu não sei. – olhou Yusuke de forma suplicante.

* * *

Botan estava sentada no gramado do jardim do templo ao lado de uma fonte, enquanto apreciava o pôr-do-sol. Ainda sentia o rosto arder por causa das lágrimas, mas já estava bem melhor. O barulho da água se movendo e do vento balançando as folhas das árvores trouxe a costumeira sensação de paz que ela sentia quando estava naquele lugar.

_Diamantes amarelos na luz  
Estamos lado a lado_

O olhar estava um pouco vazio, e os desenhos do quimono azul-marinho pareciam entretê-la mais do que muitas outras coisas. Estava pensando em como sua liberdade, de fato, ainda não havia sido conquistada, e pensou estar sendo castigada pelos deuses por nunca conseguir um alguém para amar.

Deslizava os dedos vagarosamente sobre o tecido fino, desenhando pequenos círculos.

-Já faz um tempo... – ela sussurrou como se fizesse uma confissão a si mesma - ...acho que eu sinto muito a sua falta. – suspirou, relaxando os ombros.

_Quando a sua sombra cruza a minha  
É o que basta para que eu ganhe vida_

Ela havia prometido que não choraria mais, e queria cumprir o que prometeu, porque era difícil chorar o tempo todo. Ela não tinha mais forças para se esforçar tanto.

-E o engraçado é que enquanto eu estou aqui, nesta cena patética, você provavelmente está com a sua amada Mukuro, se esquecendo totalmente da minha existência. – ela se torturava conversando com o vento, mas aquilo parecia aliviar um pouco sua aflição. Talvez o vento pudesse levar aquelas palavras até o Makai, e quem sabe-

-_Baka._

_É como me sinto, não dá para negar  
Mas preciso deixar pra lá_

Botan prendeu a respiração e girou o tronco do corpo, assustada pela probabilidade de sua consciência ter respondido à algumas súplicas. Ofegante e com os olhos arregalados, olhava em direção às arvores, tentando captar alguma movimentação para concluir que aquilo não era fruto de sua imaginação.

Se levantou rapidamente, se esquecendo de limpar algumas partes do quimono com pequenas folhas grudadas, e deu alguns passos em direção à pequena floresta.

Suspirou um pouco desanimada ao se dar conta de que sua cabeça não estava funcionando muito bem devido aos últimos pensamentos e aquilo estava começando a afetar sua sanidade de forma sutil, porém perigosa.

Mas ela sentiu um arrepio indescritível percorrer a espinha e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que _não_ estava sozinha.

Por um instinto que não costumava falhar, voltou-se novamente para olhar o lugar onde estava sentada anteriormente.

_Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança_

Ele estava diferente.

Os olhos rubros encaravam a figura feminina como sempre costumavam fazer, deixando uma certa frieza pairando no ar. Mas estava um pouco mais magro e com a aparência abatida, ainda assim totalmente encantador na opinião dela.

Foi praticamente impossível se controlar diante dele, mas Botan arrancou forças de algum lugar que no momento desconhecia para poder manter a compostura e não assustar o youkai.

-Você... – ela balbuciou, com o olhar congelado sobre ele.

Hiei não se manifestou, mesmo porque não era do seu feitio dialogar com as pessoas – por mais que fosse alguém de extrema importância como ela.

Botan estampou no rosto o sorriso mais iluminado que podia.

-Que bom que voltou... – confessou, finalmente, sentindo os olhos se encherem d'água.

Hiei não ficou surpreso quando a viu cair sobre os próprios joelhos, chorando feito um bebê. E ainda assim, permaneceu impassível.

Apesar de ter jurado que não ia mais chorar, sentiu o fluxo intenso de lágrimas escorrer pelas bochechas, mas tinha a plena certeza de que não eram lágrimas de tristeza. E gostaria muito de ter impedido que aquela cena acontecesse na frente dele, mas foi quase impossível se controlar. Levou as mãos ao rosto para cobri-lo e, assim, tentar esconder o choro.

Enquanto lutava consigo mesma para cessar o desespero, sentiu uma mão acariciar seus cabelos e, imediatamente, ergueu o olhar embaçado para enxergar que Hiei estava tomando uma iniciativa em relação aos dois.

Mesmo com os olhares fixados, ele não suspendeu o pequeno carinho, e Botan sentiu um leve formigamento tomar conta de todo o seu corpo.

_Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
Encontramos amor em um lugar sem esperança  
_

-Pare de chorar. – ele usou um tom de voz que mais pareceu uma ordem do que um pedido.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a ponta dos dedos dele deslizar por todo o cabelo, descarregando uma energia muito agradável que alcançou alguns pontos muito sensíveis do corpo. Se sentiu um pouco estranha com aquela sensação, não sabia o que era, mas tinha a certeza de que era boa, _muito_ boa.

O faro apurado do youkai conseguiu identificar que aquela mulher ajoelhada à sua frente estava mudando de cheiro, e ele conhecia bem aquele novo cheiro.

Ela estava excitada.

O seu instinto masculino imediatamente lhe enviou algumas respostas também, e Hiei sentiu os músculos enrijecerem e a pele esquentar. Fechou os olhos e soltou um leve rosnado, levando-o a agarrar os cabelos de Botan com uma força um pouco agressiva, para quem antes apenas acariciava a região.

Inclinou a cabeça dela para trás e ordenou que abrisse os olhos. Embora sentisse dor pelo ato brusco do koorime, ela obedeceu às ordens dele e encarou os olhos estreitados dele.

Hiei estava adoravelmente corado e com as pupilas minúsculas.

Ele pareceu entreabrir os lábios para dizer algo, mas tudo o que fez foi beijar Botan com urgência e violência, de uma forma que ela podia jurar que estava sentindo um leve gosto de sangue na boca.

Quando se separaram, ele pode notar os lábios dela vermelhos e inchados, mas ouvir sua respiração ofegante foi muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Olhou diretamente para o pescoço nu dela e se sentiu extremamente tentado a marcar aquela delicada região com seus dentes, como era de costume dos youkais machos fazerem com suas parceiras. Embora fosse quase impossível se controlar, ele pensou que poderia deixar aquilo para uma ocasião melhor.

_Ilumine uma porta aberta  
E eu dividirei amor e vida_

Vagarosamente, soltou os fios emaranhado nos dedos, não deixando de olhar para os olhos cor-de-rosa um segundo sequer.

Aquele silêncio que sempre se colocava entre ambos pairou sobre eles novamente, deixando apenas que os olhos falassem.

A sempre tagarela e hiperativa Botan acabou aprendendo a se conter mais quando Hiei estava por perto.

Repentinamente, Hiei se sentou sobre o gramado com as pernas cruzadas, de frente para Botan.

Ela tocou suavemente o braço enfaixado dele, temendo causar-lhe alguma dor, fazendo com a ponta dos dedos os mesmos círculos que antes deslizavam sobre o tecido do quimono. Aquela carícia era doce e inocente, mas também era capaz de provocar no koorime sensações tão boas quanto aos toques mais ousados.

Em um rápido movimento, Hiei puxou Botan pelo braço, fazendo o esguio corpo se ajeitar melhor entre as pernas dele.

Ela sorriu ao sentir os braços dele cercarem a fina cintura com mais força.

Desta vez iniciou um beijo lento e sensual, para que fosse capaz de sentir tudo o que tinha direito, depois de tanto tempo longe dele.

_Dê meia volta pois eu preciso de você mais ainda  
Sinta as palpitações na minha cabeça  
_

-Dessa vez você não vai embora. – ela disse contra os lábios dele.

-Não. – ele afirmou com firmeza, invadindo a boca dela com a língua ávida por beijos carregados de paixão. Estreitou os braços ao redor dela, levando uma mão à nuca feminina, apertando-a com um pouco de força.

Era exatamente aquilo que ela queria; intensidade.

Se entregaram totalmente ao momento mais apaixonado que foram capaz de ter desde o dia em que se beijaram a primeira vez.

O céu já tinha sido iluminado pelas estrelas e, embora já fosse noite, o vento ainda estava quente.

Botan sorriu novamente quando se separaram e levantou vagarosamente, sob o olhar atento de Hiei, até ficar de pé. Estendeu a mão para que ele a acompanhasse e, depois daquele final de tarde intenso, terminasse o que desejava fazer. Ela não se importava com as outras pessoas que estavam ali, e ele também não demonstrava preocupação alguma.

Tudo o que ela queria era amar e ser amada.

_Encontramos amor em um lugar sem saída  
Encontramos amor em um lugar sem saída_

_Continua..._

* * *

_N/A²: Próximo capítulo tem cenas quentes de brinde. MWAHAHA! _


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Botan estava com a intenção de levar Hiei até seu quarto, porém parou quando sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua, em sinal de reprovação à decisão dela; Yukina estava lá e a mestra também, o que poderia coloca-los em uma situação não muito agradável. Ágil como sempre, ele nem esperou Botan questioná-lo, mas pegou-a no colo e com a mesma rapidez absurda de sempre, pulou pelos galhos das árvores da floresta do templo em busca de um lugar onde poderiam namorar a sós. Ele precisou segurar a vontade de rir quando ela começou a espernear e soltar impropérios sobre ele, mas seria tudo por uma causa nobre.

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo,  
tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser._

Encontrou uma clareira e colocou Botan no chão antes que fosse atingido por um soco ou chute, o que não seria nada legal para ele, levando em conta de que ela era uma mulher. Ele detestava perder para mulheres em lutas físicas, porque as emocionais já costumavam derrubá-lo.

-Hiei...! – Botan estava vermelha pelo susto, e já se preparava para gritar com ele, se não fosse impedida pelo beijo que ele deu. Ela manteve os olhos arregalados por segundos, em sinal de plena indignação com a ousadia dele, mas logo depois se lembrou de que esteve à espera daquilo por tanto tempo que não valeria a pena desperdiçar a ocasião.

_Mal são amigos  
e então alguém cede, inesperadamente._

Ele sentiu o corpo delicado afrouxar-se em seus braços, indicando que já estava um pouco mais relaxada. Ele a encostou no tronco de uma árvore e ficou posicionado entre as pernas dela, exatamente da mesma forma como quando se beijaram pela primeira vez.

As bochechas dela estavam rosadas e o olhar sereno, dando a ele uma das visões mais belas e apaixonantes que já tinha visto.

_Só uma pequena mudança,  
pequena para dizer o mínimo._

Jamais escolheria alguém como ela para ser sua amante, detestava a forma como se comportava diante dos outros, sempre fazendo piadas sem graça, parecendo uma completa idiota.

Ela conseguia cansá-lo muito facilmente.

E cansou tanto que ele começou a ceder, abrindo um espaço no coração que nem sabia que tinha, e logo se viu totalmente preso por aqueles olhos risonhos, da cor dos sonhos mais bonitos de uma garota boba. E foi exatamente aquilo que plantou dentro dele um sentimento desconhecido, que pela primeira vez em muito tempo o deixou com _medo_.

_Ambos estão um pouco assustados,  
nenhum dos dois está preparado._

Ela sorriu para ele e escorregou a gola do quimono pelos ombros, expondo a tez alva e cintilante, e depois as curvas dos seios. Queria hipnotizá-lo com aquela pequena forma de sedução, mas ele não seria facilmente vencido. Observou os movimentos lentos dela com atenção, e seu olhar mais parecia ordenar que ela fizesse daquele jeito.

_Sempre a mesma coisa  
Sempre uma surpresa_

Ela inclinou o corpo para alcançar os lábios dele, assim como fez no primeiro beijo. Não houve susto, olhos arregalados e indignação, mas o coração acelerado ainda estava ali e ela se sentiu satisfeita por conseguir causar aquele efeito no seu adorado koorime.

Lembrou do fato de Mukuro tê-lo em seus braços por um tempo que ela não sabia identificar qual era, e aquilo corroia sua alma, tamanho era o ciúme que sentia. Sentiu as palavras entalarem no meio da garganta, quase pronta para tirar aquela história a limpo, mas no momento em que ia proferi-las Hiei a impediu, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

-Você vai ser minha. - ele começou a falar roçando os lábios nos dela –Só minha.

_Sempre como antes,  
sempre tão certo  
como o sol nascerá._

Botan sentiu algo que poderia ser comparado a uma taquicardia, ou simplesmente algo que ela não sabia explicar o que era. Estranhamente, apesar de toda a euforia dos seus sentimentos, sentiu o corpo mais leve e teve a sensação de estar flutuando. As mãos de Hiei escorregaram pelos braços dela, ajudando a se livrar do tecido grosso do quimono, que logo já estava totalmente desprendido do corpo feminino. Ele precisou parar o que estava fazendo para admirá-la, olhá-la de longe, como um vencedor faz com o seu prêmio. Ela corou e notou que os olhos dele estavam mais brilhantes do que o normal, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ela se colocou de pé bem em frente a ele, vencendo qualquer barreira da timidez que ainda restava ali, pronta para encarar a realidade que viria a seguir.

Engoliu em seco enquanto ele a observava, mas logo teve algo que distraísse sua atenção – e tensão - Hiei se colocou de pé também e retirou a capa preta, jogando-a no chão, próxima ao quimono. Sua intenção era que ela fizesse do chão um lugar mais confortável e apropriado para eles se amarem.

_Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo.  
Melodia tão antiga quanto a música._

A luz do luar iluminou a pele dele de modo sedutor, arrancando de Botan um gemido abafado no instante em que ele se despiu totalmente e ficou frente a frente com ela.

Ela se ajoelhou e abraçou a cintura dele com força, como se dissesse que a partir dali não poderiam mais voltar atrás e que ele deveria respeitá-la como uma mulher de verdade. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela com uma delicadeza que duvidava que tivesse.

Como poderia deixa-la perdida em meio a um mundo tão grande como aquele? Ignorou o pedido de Koenma e não se afastou dela; ao contrário do que o príncipe do Reikai esperava, ele foi atrás do seu amor para acabar de vez com qualquer dúvida ou angústia. Apesar de não ter cumprido os seis meses ao lado de Mukuro, não estava com a consciência nem um pouco pesada.

Quem é que mandava em um youkai com a alma tão livre e desimpedida quanto à dele?

_Amarga e estranha  
Descobrindo que você pode mudar  
Aprendendo que você estava errado_

Ele se abaixou e ficou da mesma altura de Botan, empurrando seu corpo gentilmente contra o dela, de modo que chegaram a se deitar no chão, sobre a capa negra dele.

Botan suspirou quando ele beijou sensualmente as orelhas, o rosto, os lábios, até chegar ao pescoço e por ali perder um tempo considerável distribuindo seus beijos atrevidos. Sentiu que finalmente era a hora certa para fazer o que deveria ser feito; ele pressionou os dentes caninos contra a pele fina do pescoço dela, perfurando-o, sentindo um leve gosto de sangue nos lábios.

O sangue dela era doce e ele lambeu os vestígios com prazer, assustando-a um pouco com aquela parte do ritual. Apesar de tudo, já imaginava que ele tinha alguma forma secreta de memorizar um momento como aquele e, por isso, não protestou.

Ela mesma pode sentir o gosto do próprio sangue quando ele voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, desta vez com mais paixão e volúpia. Ele deslizou a mão pelos seios, pela cintura, até chegar às coxas, onde aumentou suavemente a pressão dos dedos em volta da carne. Ela estava ofegante e sentiu algo muito bom quando ele acariciou com delicadeza os pontos íntimos dela.

Céus.

-Hiei... – ela sussurrou entredentes, sentindo o sangue correr nas veias e o coração bater acelerado pelo momento que estava vivendo.

Depois de fazer algo como se estivesse preparando-a, ele se juntou a ela em um só corpo, acompanhado de um leve grito de dor por parte dela.

Ele não tinha certeza se aquela era a primeira noite de Botan com alguém, mas desde o início torceu para que ela não tivesse pertencido a ninguém antes, porque queria marca-la para sempre como sendo dele. Um fino sorriso se formou nos lábios dele quando escutou o gemido de dor.

No entanto, foi cuidadoso o suficiente para ter o controle da situação e fazer com que ela estivesse gostando de tudo aquilo também.

Logo, Botan se acostumou com aquela sensação e passou a acompanha-lo em seus movimentos lentos e sensuais, os gemidos que antes eram de dor passaram a ser de prazer, dando a ele a maior satisfação que poderia.

Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele e sentiu uma incrível excitação quando viu que o seu braço não estava mais enfaixado, expondo sua tatuagem de dragão que ela achava tão imponente.

As gotas de suor logo se fundiram, e o luar assistia àquela cena de amor com satisfação, iluminando os dois com uma agradável luz azul. Os olhos cor de rubi de Hiei estavam mais vivos do que nunca.

Voltaram a se beijar, as respirações ofegantes e os gemidos escapando de forma incontrolável pelos lábios grudados.

Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter tomado a séria decisão de fazer aquela humana feliz, uma vez que sempre fora acostumado a ter uma vida de violência e solidão. Embora Mukuro tivesse sido uma de suas várias amantes ao longo de sua vida de youkai, ele não queria mais saber de se sentir sozinho. E, ao que tudo indicava, Botan estava ali para preencher o vazio que sentia todas as noites.

-Sempre... – ele sussurrou enquanto continuava a movê-la, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

Seria para sempre dele.

Hiei aumentou o ritmo da sua tortura e Botan começou a sentir um formigamento tomar conta do seu corpo por inteiro, o que parecia ser uma explosão de sensações. Era aquilo o que as pessoas chamavam de êxtase?

Ela soltou um grito enquanto ele mantinha a testa enterrada em seu pescoço. Aquilo era um êxtase. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, pôde sentir o que era alcançar as estrelas. Logo, Hiei acompanhou-a naquela descoberta, rosnando de forma satisfatória aos ouvidos dela, o que parecia ser a forma dele em manifestar o seu êxtase.

Eles permaneceram daquela forma, trêmulos e ofegantes, por longos segundos, apenas trocando olhares e compartilhando as respirações.

Botan sorriu para ele e sentiu o coração saltar quando ele retribuiu o sorriso. Aquela cena sim era uma raridade de se ver. Ele ficava tão mais bonito sorrindo...

Depois de alguns minutos de recomposição, se ajeitaram para que ficassem deitados lado a lado no chão, mas Botan não estava se sentindo confortável despida daquele jeito. Puxou os tecidos do quimono e jogou-os sobre o corpo, a fim de cobrir o que julgava ser necessário. Hiei olhou aquela cena, curioso.

-O que está fazendo?

-Me cobrindo.

-Não está frio.

-Mas eu não me sinto bem sem... Ahm... Você sabe...

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não.

-Eu não quero ficar sem roupa! – ela se exaltou um pouco na resposta.

-Você estava sem até dois segundos atrás.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nenhuma palavra, apenas sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha.

-_Baka._ – ele fechou os olhos e a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele, abraçando-a de forma um pouco possessiva, porém dócil, e depositou um beijo na testa dela.

-E-eu... Gostei de... Fazer _aquilo_ com você. – Botan estava extremamente corada ao dizer aquelas palavras, achando que seria uma boa saída para quebrar o silêncio.

-Podemos fazer outras vezes, se você quiser. – o koorime respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

Alguns instantes se passaram em silêncio novamente, até que ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes:

-Agora?

* * *

Aquela noite foi exaustiva para os dois; eles não conseguiram ficar um minuto longe e sentiam a obrigação de se beijarem a todo momento, o que resultou em uma madrugada passada em claro. Uma hora é claro que cederiam ao cansaço, e foi o que aconteceu quando o sol dava os primeiros indícios de que estava nascendo.

Estavam adormecidos na relva, o vento fresco do amanhecer banhava os corpos – agora cobertos – com as gotas do orvalho. Botan estava totalmente aninhada nos braços de Hiei por causa do frio matinal. Quando ele percebeu que já era cedo, se desvencilhou dos braços dela com cuidado e sentou-se sobre o gramado, observando tudo ao seu redor, assegurando que ainda estavam a sós.

Ele aproveitou para analisar a figura daquela mulher adormecida ao seu lado, ressonando levemente, os cabelos longos espalhados pela capa negra,uma área específica do pescoço um pouco arroxeada por conta da sua marca.

Ah, Botan. Como era linda.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, focando a visão nele sentado ao seu lado, como se estivesse em alerta para alguma coisa.

Esfregou os olhos, sonolenta, e se espreguiçou, emitindo alguns sons estranhos, o que chamou a atenção do youkai.

-O que houve? – ela perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca.

-Vista-se. Volte para o templo, já está amanhecendo.

-E você vai para onde? – ela perguntou com moleza, sentindo uma onda de ansiedade invadi-la.

Ele ficou em silêncio, assustando-a um pouco.

-Vou estar por perto.

Ela se levantou, deixando parte da nudez exposta a ele, que ainda admirava aquilo como se fosse um tesouro.

-E como eu vou saber? – ela questionou enquanto se vestia.

-Telepatia. – ele respondeu, também se vestindo. Ainda observou, curioso, a garota se espreguiçar mais uma vez, fazendo aqueles barulhos estranhos.

Ele a pegou no colo e fez o caminho de volta para o templo de Genkai.

* * *

Botan dormiu o dia inteiro, o que despertou a curiosidade das pessoas que moravam ali no templo. Na verdade, Genkai já imaginava o que tinha acontecido, porque avistou a guia com Hiei no pôr-do-sol do dia anterior. Sentiu-se feliz em saber que a garota finalmente tinha deixado a tristeza de lado, porque aquilo não combinava com o rosto alegre dela.

-Baa-san, estou preocupada com Botan-chan. Será que ela pegou outro resfriado? – Yukina perguntou, inocente, se referindo ao fato de a amiga não ter levantado da cama durante todo o dia.

Genkai apenas sorriu.

-Ela está bem. Está melhor do que nunca.

* * *

-Preciso de uma cortina mais curta, aquela que eu tenho está muito grande – Botan falava ao celular, enquanto carregava um copo grande de café e atravessava a rua.

Terminava de ajustar os últimos detalhes do seu novo apartamento, localizado em um bairro comercial de Tóquio, muito agitado. Coincidentemente, ela acabara de se mudar para o mesmo prédio de Shizuru, que desde os últimos onze meses abrigava também um novo morador ruivo de olhos verdes.

A ex-guia estava feliz com a vida nova que levava; começou a trabalhar em uma loja de grife logo após chegar ao templo de Genkai e, em pouco mais de seis meses, já era a gerente do estabelecimento. Foi grata a tudo que Genkai e Yukina fizeram por ela, mas sentia que era hora de ser independente. Procurou incessantemente por uma casa, mas eram todas muito caras. Partiu para a caça ao apartamento perfeito, mas demorou bastante até encontrar o que ela chamava de "lar, doce lar".

Era de se estranhar que em quase um ano, sua vida fosse mudar radicalmente. Desde aquela noite de inverno, sentada junto a Kurama no jardim do templo coberto de neve, muitas coisas aconteceram.

Ela agora estava com a constante sensação de paz no coração.

Após sua reconciliação com Hiei, ele passou a visita-la todas as noites no templo de Genkai, e ela nem se importou mais com o fato de ter que esconder a sua relação com o koorime. As duas mulheres que moravam no templo já sabiam do romance dela e, embora Yukina ainda não soubesse que Hiei era seu irmão, ficou muito feliz por Botan ter ficado com ele.

Chegou ao prédio e subiu as escadas correndo, tentando pular um degrau por vez, como as crianças costumavam fazer. Ela só precisava levar a cortina até Shiori, a mãe de Kurama, para que pudessem encurtá-la e então, seu apartamento estaria perfeito!

Abriu a porta e entrou correndo pela sala, mas quase morreu de susto quando avistou uma pessoa sentada na poltrona que ficava na sacada.

-Koenma? – gritou, assustada.

Desde a discussão que tiveram no Reikai, meses antes, os dois não tinham trocado mais uma palavra sequer. Botan se sentiu realmente traída por um de seus melhores amigos e, apesar de detestar guardar rancor das pessoas, ficou bastante magoada com tudo o que aconteceu.

E como foi que ele conseguiu entrar?

-Olá. Será que podemos conversar?

-Como você entrou aqui? – ela olhou com dúvida para a chave em suas mãos.

-Hiei estava aqui. – ele respondeu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Estava? – olhou para os lados, como se o procurasse. Era comum que deixasse a janela do seu quarto aberta para que ele entrasse, mas ele costumava sumir quando ela não estava ali.

Koenma riu e balançou a cabeça. Levantou o olhar em direção á guia e percebeu que ela o encarava, confusa.

-Botan, eu gostaria de me desculpar com você pelo quê aconteceu. Você sabe que é uma das únicas pessoas por quem tenho um afeto muito grande e eu realmente detestaria se algo de ruim acontecesse a você.

Botan abaixou a cabeça e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-Eu estava errado. Não tinha o direito de me intrometer na sua vida. – ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo-a encará-lo com os olhos embargados. – Por favor, não chore. Você sabe que eu odeio isso!

-Me desculpe, mas... eu fiquei muito triste por tudo, não gosto de brigar com ninguém, ainda mais com você, que é um amigão. – ela fungou para continuar a falar – Mas agora já está tudo bem. – ela sorriu forçadamente, soluçando.

Koenma a abraçou forte, enfiando o nariz no meio da massa de cabelos lisos e cheirosos. Aspirou o perfume agradável que eles tinham e sentiu um aperto no peito; jamais faria aquilo novamente a uma pessoa tão bondosa quanto Botan.

-Me perdoe, por favor. – ele suplicou, escutando o choro dela aumentar.

Ela o empurrou delicadamente e enxugou os olhos, borrando um pouco a maquiagem que usava. Tomou fôlego várias vezes para conseguir conversar como uma pessoa normal.

-Está tudo bem, meu amigo. Vamos esquecer o que passou. – ela pegou uma das mãos dele e uniu as suas em volta.

-Obrigada, Botan. – ele sorriu.

Um sorriso sincero e sério, muito raro vindo dele.

* * *

Após passar a tarde toda conversando com Koenma sobre vários assuntos – inclusive sobre a declaração de amor que ele fez para Ayame – Botan estava se sentindo exausta.

Tomou um banho quente para relaxar os músculos doloridos e resolveu que lavaria seus cabelos com um xampu diferente, que lhe chamou muito a atenção em uma loja de cosméticos que visitou naquela manhã.

Era um cheiro agradável de frutas doces, que logo que foi aplicado já perfumou todo o seu banheiro. Ela sorriu satisfeita; Hiei adorava cheirar seus cabelos quando estavam deitados juntos. Certamente gostaria daquele novo cheiro.

Depois do banho, passou pela habitual sessão de hidratantes e óleos, vestiu uma de suas camisolas preferidas – e de Hiei também – e se deitou na cama, aguardando o momento em que o seu koorime a visitaria naquela noite.

Começou a ler um livro para que o tempo passasse depressa, uma vez que ela odiava esperar pela chegada de Hiei. Era um romance interessante sobre uma mulher bem-sucedida que perdeu o marido em um acidente de carro e, por ter perdido parte da memória, continuava a acreditar que ele estava vivo, mas havia sumido, porque há dias que não dava nenhuma notícia a ela.

Conseguia sentir a apreensão da saudade que a personagem sentia, e tentou transferir esse sentimento para a sua história real, quando Hiei voltou para o Makai.

Já tinha lido pouco mais de cem páginas e ele ainda não tinha chegado.

Deixou o livro de lado e foi até a janela espiar, olhando para os lados, procurando pela aquela silhueta negra já conhecida.

Mas não tinha ninguém.

Mesmo considerando o tempo que estavam juntos, Botan ainda se sentia insegura na maioria das vezes, porque nunca chegaram a oficializar a união para as outras pessoas. Se eles freqüentavam os mesmos lugares que a turma, não costumavam ficar juntos. Às vezes, por causa daquilo, ela não sabia definir ao certo qual seria o futuro dos dois.

Ela começou a se desesperar, porque ele jamais atrasava. Todos os dias, desde que ficaram juntos, ele aparecia no mesmo horário.

Será que algo grave tinha acontecido?

Não, pensou decidida, Hiei era cauteloso e esperto demais para cair em algum tipo de armadilha.

Mas então, onde ele estava?

Ela não hesitou em sair correndo em direção ao telefone e discar o número de Shizuru. Apesar de morarem no mesmo prédio, já estava tarde e ela não desejava trocar de roupa para andar alguns metros, somente para perguntar se alguém sabia do paradeiro de Hiei.

_-Botan, Kurama não está. Ele saiu com Hiei._

Botan respirou aliviada.

-Vou ligar no celular dele, então.

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

-Não! Eu só estava preocupada com Hiei.

_-Vocês brigaram?_

-Não! Quero dizer, eu acho que não... Por que?

_-Ele estava um pouco nervoso quando chegou aqui hoje à tarde. Eu deixei os dois conversarem sozinhos, e por isso não consegui saber do que se tratava._

Botan sentiu o sangue gelar. Era comum Hiei sentir raiva de coisas pequenas às vezes, e era justamente por causa disso que o casal brigava a maior parte do tempo. Mas não se lembrava de nenhum motivo aparente que o deixasse nervoso naquele dia.

Agradeceu Shizuru pela informação e ligou o mais rápido possível para o celular de Kurama, torcendo para que seu amado estivesse junto dele.

_-Botan?_

-Ah, oi, Kurama. Me desculpa te ligar tão tarde no seu celular.

_-Imagina, não tem problema. Eu não estou em casa._

-Eu sei, acabei de falar com a Shizuru e ela me disse que você tinha saído com Hiei.

Ele deu uma risada abafada.

_-Ele está aqui comigo. Não está com cara de muitos amigos, não._

-Ai, o que foi que eu fiz agora? – Botan choramingou, provocando um riso por parte de Kurama.

_-Acho melhor vocês conversarem. Não quero me intrometer a história. _– Kurama disse, por fim, e Botan pôde escutar Hiei bufar ao fundo algo como "mas já está se intrometendo".

-Peça para ele vir para casa. Eu estava esperando que ele chegasse e me assustei com a sua demora.

Kurama concordou e desligou o aparelho, deixando Botan com uma péssima sensação de que havia feito alguma coisa de errado.

Ela vestiu seu roupão fúcsia e foi direto para a cozinha, pensando que talvez uma xícara de café bem grande poderia ajudá-la a se acalmar.

Ligou a cafeteira e esperou o café passar, sentando-se na pia. Balançou as pernas em um tique comum que tinha quando ficava nervosa. O silêncio a incomodava, o barulho da cafeteira parecia uma forma de tortura aos ouvidos dela e o vazio do apartamento colocou um medo enorme em seu corpo.

-Droga, o que foi agora? – ela murmurou para si mesma, tentando se lembrar de algum possível detalhe que tenha deixado Hiei nervoso. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos e fechou os olhos.

-_Onna_.

Botan ergueu o rosto, aliviada por escutar a voz de Hiei soar pela cozinha e só confirmou o seu alívio quando o avistou parado à porta, encarando-a com olhos frios.

Ela desceu da pia e se recostou nela, encarando-o com olhos tímidos. Ele estava realmente bravo, mas notou que por baixo do roupão extremamente extravagante , Botan usava a camisola que ele mais adorava tirar. Mas não deixou aquilo desconcentrá-lo.

-Por que você está bravo? – ela perguntou, colocando as mãos para trás do corpo encostado.

-Você nem imagina? – ele disse, ríspido.

-Não.

-Claro que não. É uma _baka_. – ele debochou dela, como sempre fazia quando brigavam.

-Não fale assim! – ela aumentou o tom de voz, parecendo indignada. – Por que você está bravo?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sem responder nada. Botan jurava que ele parecia com vergonha de dizer algo, mas desconsiderou a hipótese; Hiei jamais teria um sentimento como aquele.

Ela continuou esperando a resposta dele, que depois de instantes em silêncio, finalmente se manifestou.

-Não gosto de você e Koenma juntos. – ele disse, seco. Botan franziu o cenho, não entendendo o porquê daquilo.

-Por que? – perguntou.

-Não gostei do jeito como ele te abraçou.

Botan arregalou os olhos, um pouco assustada. Então ele ainda estava lá quando Koenma se desculpou com ela. Realmente, o abraço que os dois deram parecia de um casal apaixonado que acaba de se recuperar de uma briga idiota. Mas, instintivamente, ela começou a rir.

O koorime arregalou os olhos para a guia, que gargalhava. Ele sentiu o sangue esquentar por conta da falta de respeito dela, cerrou o punho e rangeu os dentes.

Afinal de contas, quem aquela maluca pensava que era para rir dele?

-Por que está rindo, sua louca?

Ela pediu para que ele não falasse nada, segurando a barriga que já começava a doer de tanto rir.

-Quer parar? – ele começou a se irritar de verdade.

-Ai, Hiei... VOCÊ ESTÁ COM CIÚMES! – ela gritou, rindo mais ainda, para o total desgosto dele.

Em um rápido movimento, ele a encurralou na geladeira, fazendo as costas baterem com força na porta do eletrodoméstico.

-Ai! – ela gemeu por causa da batida.

-Não ria da minha cara. – ele a avisou em um tom sério que a fez estremecer por dentro. Não gostava do jeito como ele falava, mas ela sempre soube que aquele era o temperamento dele.

-Eu gosto quando você fica com ciúmes de mim. – ela confessou com a cabeça baixa, desarmando-o totalmente. – Não se preocupe, você sabe que eu não tenho olhos para nenhum outro, a não ser você. – e sorriu sinceramente, se aproximando dos lábios dele para beijá-lo.

Ele não conseguia evitar aquilo. Os beijos eram muito bons para que fossem interrompidos, então ele julgou ser mais sensato deixar o ciúmes de lado e aproveitar aquele momento prazeroso, que logo foi se intensificando, como sempre acontecia.

-Eu não suporto... – ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço – Pensar... – continuou a trilha de beijos até a orelha, sugando o lóbulo dela – Em você com outro.

Ela agarrou a nuca dele com força e também retribuiu os beijos ao longo do pescoço, arrancando dele um rosnado.

E, como sempre pareciam ter um urgência em se amarem, fizeram amor no chão da cozinha.

* * *

Há alguns dias, Botan vinha se sentindo estranha por algum motivo que não sabia explicar. Fisicamente estava bem, não sentia dores e nem enjôos, o que a livrou da possibilidade de estar grávida.

Enquanto se arrumava para uma reunião entre os amigos no templo de Genkai, ela parou para analisar como seria se realmente estivesse grávida de Hiei. Seria, no mínimo, curioso. Ele não possuía nenhuma característica que o transformasse em um modelo de pai normal, e qual seria sua reação se descobrisse que ela teria um filho seu?

Ele não iria brincar com a criança, não a levaria na escola e nem se lembraria de alimentá-lo. Logo, ficaria tudo por conta dela mesma. Mas, por outro lado, aquilo não era culpa dele. Cresceu em um mundo cheio de violência e jamais teve amigos próximos. Não era um ser humano que sabia das suas obrigações para com outros seres humanos. Kurama sim seria o modelo de pai ideal.

Mas então, se ele não era, Botan não poderia ter filhos?

Pensou no assunto durante todo o tempo, até que escutou a buzina do carro de Yusuke, que tinha combinado de ir buscá-la juntamente com Keiko.

Mesmo assim, alguma coisa a incomodava, e ela tentaria descobrir o que era.

* * *

Todos estavam reunidos para um jantar preparado por Yukina e Kuwabara, onde Koenma aproveitou a ocasião para apresentar Ayame como sua companheira e Kurama e Shizuru trocaram alianças de noivado.

Visivelmente, todos estavam felizes em poder compartilhar momentos como aqueles com os amigos, mas Hiei – como sempre – estava sentado no sofá com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre. Enquanto comemorava com as taças de champanhe, Botan lançou um olhar a ele e suspirou. Por que uma relação entre um ser tão frio como ele e uma garota tão alegre como ela daria certo?

Sentiu medo em ter uma frustração amorosa com Hiei, que era dono de uma personalidade muito difícil.

Observou Shizuru abraçar Kurama com alegria, beijando-o e soltando um "eu te amo" sincero e apaixonado.

Então era aquilo que estava incomodando seus pensamentos.

Hiei nunca disse que a amava.

Embora ela também nunca tenha dito, sentiu vontade várias vezes de dizer, mas nunca teve forças. Ela se sentou em um sofá afastado do pessoal e observou atentamente os detalhes de algumas pedras preciosas que serviam como enfeite em uma mesinha próxima a ela.

Que tipo de relação era aquela?

Ela suspirou, um pouco decepcionada, mas se recompôs quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

-Que cara é essa? – ele perguntou.

-Nada. Só estava pensando.

Ele não respondeu. Uma outra coisa que incomodava Botan profundamente eram os diálogos escassos entre os dois.

-Você nunca disse que me ama. – ela tomou coragem e falou, recebendo um olhar surpreso dele imediatamente.

Hiei sentiu algo se remexendo dentro do seu estômago, o que indicava que ele estava um pouco ansioso. Ele sabia que aquele tipo de coisa era comum aos humanos, expressões de carinho, dedicação, e tudo aquilo que ele jamais foi ou fez. O que não sabia era o grau de importância de uma frase como "Eu te amo" e, por isso, nunca julgou ser necessário dizê-la.

-Isso é ruim?

Ela olhou incrédula para ele e se levantou bruscamente do sofá, deixando o koorime um pouco confuso.

-Humanos. – ele resmungou.

* * *

Botan chegou em seu apartamento antes de Hiei. Estava visivelmente irritada e, ainda por cima, passando mal, o que fez Yusuke levá-la embora às pressas. Assim que chegou, foi correndo para o banheiro e se trancou lá.

Hiei apareceu um tempo depois e estranhou encontrar todos os cômodos com a luz apagada. Escutou um barulho vindo do banheiro e deduziu que só poderia ser Botan. Sentou-se na cama dela, retirou as botas e a capa e deitou-se em seguida, fitando o teto com extrema concentração, curioso em descobrir a causa da mudança repentina de humor da guia.

Notou que ela estava demorando um pouco demais no banheiro e aquilo o deixou realmente preocupado. Se levantou e foi até a porta, e deu duas batidas com o dedo, aguardando por uma resposta que não veio.

-Botan. – chamou com a voz elevada, batendo novamente.

Nada.

Ele ficou realmente preocupado e, não pensando duas vezes, arrombou a porta com um chute muito forte. A cor do seu rosto sumiu quando ele avistou Botan caída no chão, desacordada.

Imediatamente, ele correu até ela e a pegou no colo, sentindo a pele muito gelada, notando que ela estava muito pálida.

-Botan! – ele gritou, desesperado, estapeando o rosto dela, tentando reanimá-la de qualquer forma que conhecia.

Arrancou suas roupas em questão de segundos e ligou o chuveiro, entrando junto com ela debaixo do fluxo de água gelada. Ele sacudiu o corpo frágil e mole, ainda gritando pelo nome dela, e sentiu uma pontada muito forte em seu peito.

Ela acordou, engasgando com a água que escorria pelo rosto, e tossiu violentamente, trazendo um alívio imenso para o youkai ao concluir que estava viva. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e, no momento em que avistou os olhos cor-de-rosa dela, abraçou-a com muita força.

-Sua idiota! Não faça isso outra vez. – ele gritou, ainda debaixo da água.

Percebendo que ela não estava bem, desligou o chuveiro, enxugou-a e a levou até a cama, onde a vestiu com uma camisola leve e o roupão extravagante. Ela tinha os olhos semi-cerrados e se sentia muito fraca. Não estava com enjôo, mas a pressão certamente caiu e a onda de vertigem que a atingiu foi seguida pelo desmaio.

Ela sentia a cabeça doer, talvez por conta da pancada que levou quando caiu no chão. Hiei estava sentando ao lado dela, segurando sua mão, e não deixou de olhá-la um segundo enquanto ela não dormisse.

Assim que pegou no sono, ele ajeitou os cabelos dela no travesseiro e admirou sua beleza, como fez durante todas as noites em que estiveram juntos. Com a ponta dos dedos contornou as bochechas, o nariz e os lábios. Que susto aquela menina tinha dado nele!

Se deitou junto com ela e continuou a olhá-la.

Como poderia viver sem ela?

* * *

No meio da madrugada, Botan acordou. A janela estava aberta e o luar invadia o quarto, iluminando-o suficientemente para que ela percebesse que Hiei estava sentado na poltrona, observando-a.

Imediatamente ela ponderou sobre uma coisa: e se ela tivesse batido a cabeça na queda e morrido? E se Hiei não estivesse lá para salvá-la? Alguém sentiria a falta dela, senão ele?

Sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água ao se lembrar dos pensamentos que teve a respeito de seu koorime um pouco antes, no templo. Como poderia achar defeitos em uma pessoa que estava todos os dias ao seu lado?

Ele sentiu o cheiro do sal das lágrimas dela e entrou em estado de alerta.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a voz fria.

E ela começou a chorar de verdade, o que não era nenhuma novidade para ele.

-Vem aqui. – ela pediu entre lágrimas e soluços, estendendo os braços para recebê-lo. Ele demorou um pouco, mas foi até ela, que o abraçou, afundando o rosto no peito dele.

-Eu te amo, Hiei. Eu te amo muito. Me desculpe por ser tão tola! – o tom de voz dela aumentava enquanto chorava.

Ele não entendeu porque ela estava pedindo desculpas, mas apenas se sentou ao seu lado e beijou os cabelos azuis.

-É exatamente por você ser _tão_ tola.

* * *

Botan acordou se sentindo muito bem naquela manhã de sábado ensolarada. Estava muito feliz pela atitude de Hiei em ajudá-la na noite anterior. Se levantou e cumpriu sua rotina matinal, que consistia em arrumar a cama, tomar banho, escovar os dentes, fazer café e... Pensar na sua vida.

Sentou-se no pequeno sofá que tinha na sacada e observou o céu azul, que naquele dia em específico parecia uma pintura. Fazia um ano que ela e Hiei ficaram juntos pela primeira vez.

Sorriu, tímida, ao se lembrar de tudo o que já tinha acontecido entre os dois durante aquele tempo. Ela sofreu, brigou , chorou. Mas também riu, se apaixonou e se deixou levar. E como era perfeito!

Não importava se ele jamais tinha se declarado ou feito coisas românticas para ela; aquilo não era da índole dele, e já estava explícito desde a primeira vez em que ficaram juntos. Mas ela estava decidida a levar aquele relacionamento adiante, porque realmente _amava_ Hiei.

Pensou em se trocar e dar uma volta pelo bairro, a fim de comprar enfeites novos para o apartamento.

Chegou ao quarto aparentando estar com os pés fora do chão, como se estivesse sonhando, e deslizou a ponta dos dedos ao longo do pescoço, passando por cima da sua marca deixada pelo koorime, até o colo e... Notou que estava usando uma corrente.

Ela levou a mão à boca para conter o susto; adornando o seu pescoço estava uma corrente delicada, com um pingente de uma pedra preciosa do País de Gelo, chamada Hirui.

Aquela era, provavelmente, uma das duas correntes que Hiei carregava. Mas como foi parar ali?

Quando se virou, Hiei estava sentado na cama, sorrindo, deixando à mostra a sua corrente idêntica.

Botan sentiu um formigamento no corpo quando entendeu o real significado daquilo tudo. Depois de tanto tempo tentando conquistar o koorime, de tantas lutas contra seus sentimentos e princípios, tinha a certeza de que tudo valeu à pena, porque estar com aquela jóia significava muito.

Ela correu para os braços dele, não deixando de estampar um sorriso lindo em seu rosto.

-Você sabe o que isso quer dizer? – ele perguntou, com a voz lânguida e rouca, ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Não. Você pode me contar? – ela respondeu, beijando os lábios dele, arrepiando com o toque das mãos dele em contato com a sua pele.

Se beijaram apaixonadamente, despreocupados com o que aconteceria no mundo naquele instante; eles só queriam estar juntos um do outro, sentindo alguma coisa boa transbordar pelos corpos.

-Quer dizer que eu te amo.

**FIM**

* * *

_N/A: Ufa! Hiei dá bastante trabalho, vou ser bem sincera! O que acharam do final? Pensaram que Botan estivesse grávida? Eu adoraria que os dois tivessem um filho, mas vamos deixar eles namorarem um pouquinho antes... Enfim, gostei muito de ter escrito algo com esse casal, eles são uns fofos. A música do começo do capítulo é "Beauty and the Beast" na versão da Jordin Sparks (essa letra tem tudo a ver com eles!). Dêem suas opiniões, elas serão muito bem-vindas! Espero que tenham gostado.** Um beijo! LS.**_


End file.
